


Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust

by SugeredFox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, M/M, Prosthetic legs, Scars, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugeredFox/pseuds/SugeredFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough and Tough Wade Wilson loved anything Disney and with a little help from his friends the ex-soldier once again found himself in the most happiest place on earth. And if that wasn't good enough he got to meet his favorite Disney guy, Peter Pan and holy shit was he a cutie.  Wade only has a week but maybe with a little luck and some Pixie dust Wade can get a picture perfect kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Zero: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few things before we get started! 
> 
> Did you know that Negasonic teenage Warhead's real name is Ellie Phimister?  
> I am using that name because this is an AU and I don't think that her codename is going to fly in the real world.
> 
> I don't work for Disney, I know nothing about how they run things...I am making all this up as I go but if you have any info I am more then willing to listen to you. 
> 
> I have dyslexia so just let me know if something is funky. 
> 
> Ok thats it! I hope you enjoy!

Wade Wilson loved Disney, to the point where it was creepy. Mickey Mouse could be found everywhere in the small run-down apartment. Plates, dish towels, salt and pepper shakers, Christmas ornaments, count down clocks for special orations, underwear, cooking utensils, you name it, it will more then likely have a Disney stamp on it.

“Do I need to put you on that show ‘My Weird Obsession’?” Weasel asked one day as he slipped cheap coffee out of Minnie’s head.

“Not if you want Mickey waffles.”

You see, Wade loved Disney ‘cause his mom loved Disney. It was one of few happy moments they shared together before cancer decided to come knocking on the door. Then it became an escape for them, an escape from the testing and the sad, pitying looks they received. She would pull him out of school sometimes just to re-watch the classics and they would stay up late pouring over scrapbooks retelling their favorite parts to their last trip. As she got sicker Wade would try his hardest to keep their little tradition alive but she was getting so tired all the time. She lost her appetite more often then not, leaving her Mickey Mouse pancakes untouched. 

When she finally passed his father shut down, diving into the bottom of a bottle and never getting out of it. He couldn’t hold a job for shit, couldn’t be sober, couldn’t be father, the ass just couldn’t be bothered to do anything but drink, bitch and drink some more.

At first Wade felt for his dad. His wife died…of course he wasn’t going to be the same. ‘Just be patience.’ ‘He’s just under a lot of stress now.’ People would say and yes Wade got it, but any pity he might have had went out the window the moment his father threw his mothers crystal Cinderella castle.

The delicate glass shattered against the side of Wade’s face, embedding shards of color into his skin. Wade stood stunned as blood dripped from the wounds; he could already feel the bruise blossoming on his cheek.

“What a fucking waste!” His father yelled picking up another Disney glass piece. “All of it! Its all a big fucking waste!” By the end of his rampage Wade realized two things. One, his father was indeed a very stressed man and two, the best way to relieve that stress was to take it out on Wade.

Things were not pleasant to say the lest at the Wilson residency. Wade was forced to wear long sleeves during summer and lie to his teachers about falling in the fall. Winter was perfect cause of all the layers and when Wade turned eighteen he was fucking gone. The army was the best option for him so he took it plus in the army people didn’t bat an eye at the scars and burn marks decorating Wades body. Plus he didn’t have to worry about fucking up his face; it was already done for him.  
Things were going ok, until Wades squad got blown to hell. Wade lost his legs and his friends that day.

Now at the ripe age of thirty-five Wade was living on his own and collecting his small army paycheck.

“So… you going to go back or what?”

“Pfft, Weasel you know I can’t go back to the army, what happened in Jacksonville didn’t stay in Jacksonville.” Wade said as he piled the waffles on to a plate in the shape of Mickey’s ass. 

“I meant Disney you asshole. When was the last time you got a fix?”

Wade froze at the question willing his heart to stop beating so fucking fast.

“Been since my mom.” He choked out. Weasel placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Shit man.” Sure, to anyone else that might have seemed cold but for Wade that’s all he needed, no pitying noises or ‘I’m so sorry’. They ate in silence for a while, Wade lost in thought, remembering his mothers smile as they spun in the Tea Cups and her laugh as they plunged down Splash Mountain. 

“I think you should go back. It might be therapeutic or some shit.” Wade snorted.

“What should I bring her picture with me too? Get all Fruits Basket up in this bitch?”

“Ya that’s not half bad.” 

“Really?” Wade asked eyeing his friend like he just fucked an avocado again. (Don’t ask….it’s better left a mystery.) But the more Wade thought about the more appealing it was. He would get looks for bringing a picture of his mom around but hey who gave a flying fuck. Its not like he wouldn’t attract stares in the first place.

“You, Sonic and Glitter Balls going to join?” He asked.

Weasel shrugged.

“Sure why the fuck not.”

Over the next few weeks Wade, Piotr Nikolaivitch Rasputin (or Colossus from his wrestling days) and his adoptive daughter Ellie along with Weasel scrapped enough money for a hotel, a Dinning Plan and Park Hopper. After much consideration they add the Memory Maker as well. (All the photos you want? Sigh me the fuck up.) It wasn’t a cheep trip but Wade had a good feeling about it. Like now was the right time to go back. 

They planned to go the week of Wade’s mother’s birthday and before you knew it the four of them were boarding a plane to sunny Florida.

“Fuck you man.” Weasel said threw a yawn.

“Language please.” Piotr said giving a pointed look at Ellie who merely rolled her eyes.

“I’ve heard worse dad.” She said playing around on her phone. Piotr smiled warming at her. Wade knew how much it meant to the older man whenever she said the word ‘dad’.

“But it’s three in the fucking morning!” Wined Weasel. 

“Best time to go! Get there early, get shit done!” Wade said smiling as he handed his I.D over to a sleepy TSA worker.

“I’m sleeping on the plane for sure.” Ellie said once they were through baggage check.

“Sounds like a good plan Sonic.” Once again she rolled her eyes, huffing at the nickname. That’s what you get when you name yourself Negasonic Warhead when you’re five. 

“I almost forgot! I have something for you guys.” Wade dug around his carry on until he found three grey bags. “Here you are. Go! Put them on!”

Ellie pulled out a soft gray tee with the words ‘DIDNEY WORL?’ and the messed up faces of Jim from Treasure Planet, Tinker Bell and Gaston printed on it. 

“No.” She and Weasel said at the same time.

“Come now Wade, this is not the best of shirts I have seen.”

“But its funny!” The ex-soldier pouted as they handed back the shirts.

“Fine, I’ll be the only cool one!” He said as he unzipped his hoodie to reveal the shirt. 

They waited for about twenty minutes until a tinny voice announced that Flight 2B would be boarding. After collecting their belonging just as the load speaker asked them too, the rag-tag group walked sleepily to their plane and their adventure.


	2. Day 1: Hotel/ Magic Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank pianoprincsse44 for all the help and inside info on Disney. <3

Roughly two and a half hours later the group landed in Orlando. 

“We are lost Wade, please let us ask for directions.” 

“How can we be lost? We’re in a fucking airport!” Wade said as he strained to see the ‘helpful’ signs they had posted.

“Hey Wading Pool, I know where to go.” Ellie said holding a map in her hand.

After ten more minutes of confusion (and a small amount of wining) they found the Magical Express. The bus was jam packed and smelled of Bath and Body Works with a strong side of BO. Old Chip and Dale cartoons played on the little tv’s, trying in vain to capture the attention of the kids boarding. When the bus got on it’s way the cartoon switched over to a fucking info commercial about Disney. Over kill if you asked him but you do what you need to do Disney. You do you. 

“Hey there folks! Coming up is in front is the very beginning of your magical journey to Walt Disney World!” The drive announced over the loud speaker. A twisting, turning feeling rolled in Wades tummy. 

“I think I’m going to hurl.”

“Please don’t.” Weasel said with a grunt as a kid kicked his seat. 

“It’s just…the last time I was here my mom was alive, my dad wasn’t an abusive asshole. I just-” Weasel knocked his shoulder against Wade’s.

“It’s ok to be happy, you know that right? Your mom would have wanted you to enjoy yourself so do it for her.” He gently tapped the photo Wade held. They had placed the picture in a lanyard so it would be easier to carry but Wade found himself holder her more offend then not. “She’s going to have a fun time with us. So stop worrying over nothing. We good?”

“We good.” Wade smiled.

“Great, now no more chick flick moments. My heart can’t take it.”

It took around forty minutes to reach their hotel, Pop Century. Check in was at three so they dropped off their carry on at the front desk. Wade gave a wide smile at the concierge when he did nothing but stare, not even trying to hind the fact he was eyeing Wade’s missing limbs and burn marks. Ellie glared at the man until he looked away.

“What an ass, doesn’t he have any respect for the lives of the Untied States army?” She said loudly. The man scurried away at that, his face turning an ugly shade of purple.

“Ellie…we’re Canadian.” She shrugged turning her attention back to her phone. Ellie was the type who at first glace looked like they didn’t care about anything or anyone but that was so incredibly wrong. Once you got into the ‘Ellie Bubble’ she would do anything for you. Wade often fondly remembers the time she pushed a girl nicknamed Angel into a pool just because she had tried to take one of Wades legs ‘cause it would be funny’. 

“That was not nice Ellie.” Scolded Piotr.

“Ya, well she’s no angel.” Ellie snapped. “You don’t just go around touching peoples bodies just cause you want to.” 

“And you do not push people because you think that they deserve it…even if they do young one.” He gave her a wink. 

They hopped on the Magic Kingdom bus and the feeling of excitement took over any lingering nerves he might have had. It might seem silly but it really hit him that they were in Disney when they passed under the welcome sigh. Like, he knew they were there (so did his bank account) but it almost seemed like a really long dream and any moment he was going to wake up and be in his bed. 

The park was everything Wade remembered. The heavenly smell of chocolate and popcorn wafted in the air. Kids screaming and laughing as they ran from their already exhausted parents, bumping into people with out saying sorry so that they could keep up with the brats. Cast members could be heard telling everyone to ‘Have a Magical Day!” It was...beautiful in a weird surreal way. Wade stopped to the side of Main Street scanning the street until he saw his prey.

“EARS!” Wade yelled, tugging Ellie toward The Chapeau. The Chapeau was a shop full of Mickey and Minnie ears. Princess hats in a rainbow of colors lined the back wall along with Mad Hatter hats and wizards caps. If you wanted snazzy headwear, this was the place to be.

“There is no way I am wearing any of those ears.” The teen said eyeing the hats like they were dripping in poison.

“I’m with her man.” Said Weasel who wore a similar look.

“You are all a bunch of party poopers. No one is going to judge you for wearing them, they are going to judge if you don’t.” Wade stated as he popped a sparkling pink Minnie princess hat on his shaved head. 

“Do I look pretty Colossus?”

“Yes Wade as I look dashing in this.” The muscular man had put on an R2D2 cap smiling happily at his reflection. After some ribbing they convinced Ellie to pick out Maleficent ears. Don’t say anything but Wade saw the teen smile softly at her reflection on the way out. 

Fucking nailed it.

“So what first?” She asked.

“We have Fast-Passes for Buzz Lightyear so lets head there and hit up the other rides in that area after.” Thank fuck for Fast-Passes, the queue was for an hour but with the Fast-Passes it was only around twenty, not to shabby. Now the moving sideway they have once you get to the ride prove to be slightly more difficult then Wade had thought. Weasel grabbed him from under the arms and helped support him to the cart. Once inside Weasel let out a huff.

“No fair! You have experience in this shit.” Weasel complained. Wade adjusted his prosthetics so the fit more comfortable in the small space.

“Tough fucking shit, I’m going to kick your ass from Monday to Sunday.”

“Some friend you are, you’re suppose to take it easy on me you bastard.” Wade didn’t take it easy in fact. Wade was a fucking sharp shoot and it showed from his coveted title of Galactic Hero. Weasel, even with his complaining, got Space Scout. Ellie got Ranger 1st Class while Piotr just got Space Ace.

“The spinning was not pleasant.” He said. “Had we been standing score would have been better.”

They went on a few more rides before hunger took over. 

“It’s impressive that you can find a Mexican join no matter where you are, it’s like you have a honing system for it.” Wade just nodded; to busy stuffing is face with the fajita platter he got at Pecoc Bill Tall Tale Inn and Café.

They had just finished lunch and were walking around just taking in the sights, trying to agree on what to do next when Weasel stopped and smacked the scarred man on the arm.

“Hey man, they have Peter Pan out.” Weasel said pointing at a crowd just on the out skirts of Fantasyland.

“No shit! Where!” Wade spun around, smiling so hard his cheeks started to hurt. Peter Pan was his mother’s favorite movie. She loved the idea of a magical place in the sky where kids ruled. Plus they had fairies and mermaids and treasure and you never grew up to be a boring adult she would say. Her last words to him were ‘Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll see you in Neverland.’

“I need his autograph! Shit I don’t have any paper.” Wade deflated a little.

“Just take a Picture with him dummy.”

“Ya, I guess…its just nice having them sigh shit.” Wade pulled up the Disney World App on his phone to look at the line time and holy hell it wasn’t that long. He could deal with standing in the sun for an hour. 

“I’m going to go meet him, I can call you guys afterward that way you don’t have to come with.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ellie said.

“Are you sure you do not want us to come with you Wade?” Piotr looked worried maybe it was because Wade’s mood had been all over the place or maybe it was because he had noticed the looks his scarred friend was getting through out the day. Wade waved his question away.

“Nah dude, I got this. Go enjoy some rides or some shit.”

An hour later Wade wished he could teleport far, far a fuck away. Peter Pan was fucking hot. Slim and short with a mop of fluffy brown hair barely contained by the hat he was wearing. Big blue eyes sparkled with mischief and damn dat ass! Thank any and every high power that may or may not be real cause that butt was made to be pinched, slapped, eaten out, just everything and a bag of chips.

Wade flushed red feeling like a fool as he stepped near the handsome man. Here he was in a princess hat, wearing home made tee and looking like a pizza that got into a fight with a dog and lost. The woman who was directing people to the area where Peter was standing flinched when Wade was called up next. She grew pale and quite, clearly not knowing what to say. ‘Hello’ or ‘This way please.’ Would have been fine but no lets go with rude gawking instead. Wade turned to get out of line when a slightly sweat hand grasped his upper arm.

“Wait a moment there! You must be a lost boy cause boy you are heading in the wrong direction!” Wade gulped, twisting to see Peter Pan smiling warmly at him. Peter tugged him gently to the center of the space.

“Ga.” Wade wanted to die. ‘Ga’? Really? That’s not even half a word. Peter Pan bless his fine ass took it in stride.

“So what brings you to Neverland?”

“Er…my…my mom.” Wade presented the picture with slightly shaking hands. “She passed away twenty-five years ago but um, you were her favorite Disney guy. She said that was going to live there when her time was up.”

Peter Pan took in the portrait, big blues moving over the worn photo.

“She was lovely and a wonderful person I bet.”

“She was.” Wade said softly. Peter gave him a cheeky wink.

“You know I think I might have seen her sneaking around with Tinkerbelle.” Wade let out a bark of laughter.

“Ya, that sounds like her. Getting into trouble.” The two men gazed at each other until the cameraman coughed lightly. 

“So picture time?” Peter asked as he passed his hands on his hips, ready to pose in his famous look.

“Yup but would you mind if I get a selfie?” Peter agreed, asking if he could put his arm around Wade’s shoulders. Wade held his phone up, trying to not squeal like a little girl was Peter smushed his face on Wade shoulder.

“Do you have anything I can sign?” Peter asked, frowning when Wade shook his head. “Wait here, just a second!” He went to one of the other cast members. When he came back a scrap of paper was held in his hand.

“For you and your mom.” On the slip of paper was crudely drawn stick figure with the Peter Pan hat on its head flying with a tall stick figure wearing prosthetic legs and a woman stick figure in a flowy dress, the words ‘Never too old.’ Were written in a mess scrawl. Wade's breath caught in his throat. It was so sweet and wonderful and fuck he was going to say it, magical. He looked at the younger man, still beaming at him, and wanted to kiss him. 

“Coffee!” Wade smacked a hand over his mouth, horrified at his out burst. Peter Pan was also shocked, soft pink mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. Before Wade could take back his words Peter grinned.

“You are going to have to wait until I leave Neverland but coffee sounds lovely. Maybe in another half an hour? We can meet up by the Main Street Starbucks.”

Wade nodded slowly and didn’t stop until he was ushered out and half way down the street.

“Holy fucking ass balls I have a date with Peter fucking Pan!” A mother glared at Wade covering her son’s ears but Wade didn’t pay any mind, he was on cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hat for Wade 
> 
> http://d2ydh70d4b5xgv.cloudfront.net/images/3/b/minnie-mouse-princess-mouse-ears-hat-veil-halloween-costume-cosplay-disney-world-6f78858173590ecae1fd920d7119b66f.jpg


	3. Day 1 continued: The Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, girls, whatever you like, for all the comments, help and kudos. <3

“You sure the punk wasn’t just saying yes so you would stop creeping on him?”

“Weasel, be nice to Wade. I am sure that young man was telling the truth about the coffee.” Piotr said. “In mean time we will wait here for your date to arrive.”

“I don’t need you to be a big brother to me guys. I’m more then aware he was probably saying that just to get me out of his face.” Wade said moodily, shoving spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“Are you a black hole?” Ellie asked eyeing the Mickey’s Kitchen Sink sundae Wade got with a mixture of disgust and awe.

“Don’t judge me, ice cream taste best when it comes from the sweet cheeks of Mickey Mouse.” Said Wade, spraying a bit of cookie as he talked.

“If you value our friendship you will never, ever same those words together again for as long as I live.” Wade snorted at Weasel’s grossed out face.

“I say it just to fuck with you and well hello it did.”

“So are you going to wait for him?” Asked Ellie, poking her modest scoop of chocolate. 

Ah there lies the rub. Should he get his hopes up to talk with a guy who is one, cute as a button, two he will probably never going to see pass today and three, hot as hell or he could finish his ice cream then hop over to Epcot and get drunk in Mexico. Hmm…so many options….all leading to a headache in the morning. 

“I’ll press my luck.” He responded. “Go, I’ll met you guys at Earl Of Sandwich later on tonight.” 

So you might be wondering ‘Hey what about the fireworks? Aren’t you going to stay to see them? Heard they are pretty banging.’ From what Wade has heard about them is yes they are ‘pretty banging’ which is why he isn’t going to be any where near them when they go off. 

PTSD sure knew how to make life as hard as possible. Want to go to the movies? Hope you like breathing into a paper bag cause anxiety is at an all time high. Your lovely neighbor banging on the wall making you panic and think an enemy is trying to bust into your home so you drag your weapon and crash their door in, awesome times. Want to spend the fourth of July eating your weight in watermelon, getting smashed and watching the fire works go boom boom? Well fuck that shit! Spend the night instead face down in the bathroom trying to remember that you aren’t in the dessert bleeding out, surrounded by the body parts of your friends. So yay fireworks, no matter if they came from down the street or in Disney, were a strong fuck no.   
Wade had tried to convince the group to see them without him but they wouldn’t hear of it.

“Its just a bunch of colorful death lights in the air.” Weasel said.

“But they are special death lights! Made by the Mouse. I would feel like a horrible friend if you didn’t see them because of me. It’s not your fault that some asshole named Francis bombed my crew.” Wade countered. 

“We will go at the end of trip Wade if it will make you feel better.” Piotr patted Wade on the back almost knocking him over. Damn son, those guns!

So instead of the fireworks display they all agreed that they wanted to check out the new Downtown Disney- I mean Disney Springs-that night and turn in early so they could get up early for Animal Kingdom’s extra magic hours.

His three friends left casing worrying looks as they went, clearly reluctant to leave him but Wade’s a big boy. He could handle himself. Wade played around on his phone, slowly walking the short distance to Starbucks. It was nearing three-thirty and call him stupid but Wade had (gasp) an optimistic feeling about Peter Pan.

Not even five minutes after Wade found an out-of-the-way spot the brown hair man came rushing threw the doors nearing tripping over a group of preteens. Did Wade mention Peter Pan was cute ‘cause yes he was.

He wore baggy shorts, a white tee sporting the word ‘Beartooth’, red vans and the thickest pair of glasses Wade had ever seen. They slipped down his nose as he apologized to the kids. Too fucking adorable. Peter Pan scanned the shop, perking up when he spotted Wade.

“I’m glad you weren’t waiting too long. I was worried that I was going to go over time” He said as they got into line.

“ Does that happen often?”

“More then you think. I don’t mind most of the time, unless I have something important planned.” Wade felt another blush rising.

“Um..so…What’s your real name? I can’t just keep calling you Peter Pan.” The young man grimiest. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a worn wallet.

“About that…it’s going to sound ridicules but I’m Peter Parker.” Peter tugged out his driver’s license. Wade couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“It’s not that funny!” Peter protested, grinning even as he said it.

“No! No! Your right! Its priceless! Oh fuck, Peter Parker playing Peter Pan! Beautiful…” Wade smirked. “I’m Wade Wilson.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you Wade.” 

When they reached the counter Wade insisted that he pay. Peter didn’t look pleased but grudging let him pay for their over priced caramel frappes. They moved to a shady spot outside of Town Hall.

“How long have you been Peter Pan?” Wade asked after taking a sip of his drink.

“Three months now. I only have another three before I’m done with the program but I think that the experience will be great on my résumé. Who knows, I might want to stay on.”

“So you want to be an actor?”

“More like a Broadway dancer but then again spiders are cool, I might be a spider specialist.” Peter said with a shrug.

“You’re a little nerdy aren’t you.” Peter nodding in agreement before going off on a rant about how cool spiders are.

“I don’t know Peter, they’re just bugs.”

“Gasp! Wade they are not bugs they are arachnids!” 

They talked about other things, mostly first date things, nothing heavy. What schools they went to, favorite foods (they both loved Mexican much to Wades pleasure), pets (‘Does an old lady count?’ ‘What!?’) and surprising nail polish (nothing wrong with wanting to look pretty). Wade was in heaven. What made it even better was the lack of ‘What happened to your leg’ questions. You would not believe how many people ask. Though Peter did look reluctant when he asked what Wade does for work. 

“Right now I’m unemployed but I was in the army for a spell. Honorable Discharged after some… things.” Peter grasped his left hand softly. Wade held himself from flinching. His left side was the more heavily burned then the right, yet Peter touched him like it was nothing.

“Thank you for you service.” 

“You’re welcome but kid I didn’t do it for the love of this country.” At Peters confused look Wade continued. “I’m from Canada. I know, I know! I don’t say ‘eh’ after every word like you Americans think we do and I fucking swear too much and no I don’t bath in maple syrup, well once but that’s a story for another day.” That got Peter to laugh filling him with warmth.

Wade was so caught up in talking he jumped when his phone chimed. 

“I hate to cut this off but I promised to met my family for dinner.” Wade said after he read the text asking where his ass was.

“It’s fine. I had a good time Wade, could we exchange numbers?” Wade agreed reciting his number to Peter who texted him a simple ‘hello’. The ex-solider saved the number quickly, still not full believing what was happening.

“You wouldn’t be free some time tomorrow night would you?” He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

“After my shift I should be free.” 

“Would you like to get some drinks in Mexico at Epcot? My weird ass family might be there and well they’re not really my family they are closer then fam and I’m not trying to get you to meet my family so soon cause I mean that’s weird and not appropriate at all ‘cause we just met and please feel free to slap me or point me in the direction of the ocean so I can get eaten by an alligator, does Florida have salt water crocs? Oh fuck you work at Disney you must be sick of this place, I wouldn’t but that’s beside the point. Please just shut me up-” Peter leaned forward and placed a hand over his motor mouth.

“I didn’t get half of what you were saying, you were going to fast but I did hear drinks and food in Mexico right?” Wade nodded slowly. “Great, we’ll text about the details later. Have a good night Wade.” With that Peter left, getting swallowed by the crowd. 

Wade sat stunned until his phone buzzed again. 

[Where u at?]

{{ Im cumming.}}

[Ew can u not bro we’ll c u at sandwich man]

When Wade finally got to Earl of Sandwich he was greeted to the sight of Colossus buried under a number of various colorful bags.

“Looks like someone broke the bank.” He grinned at his tired looking friend. 

“Indeed but I also believe I have broken more then just bank.” Piotr looked Wade up and down. “You have a glow Wade. Peter Pan did show up, yes?”

“You can bet your silver thong he did.”

“Wade no.”

Ellie perked up at the mention of Peter.

“How was he?”

Wade sighed dreamily, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

“So fucking dreamy. What a nerd! What an ass on him! He even gave me his number and its real! See!” Wade showed them the text he had gotten from Peter.

“Wait, wait. He didn’t give you his name?” Weasel asked pointing at the ‘Peter’ written in the top.

“Fun thing about that, his name is Peter Parker.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Ellie! Language please.” Once again she just rolled her eyes but this time it was with a small smile at her adopted dad.

“Pretty Peter Parker plays playful Peter Pan.”

“Sweet alliteration.” Weasel said still staring at the screen.

“I know! I thought it up right on the spot and everything. But lets get some grub I’m fucking starving.” 

Over their dinner of Hawaiian BBQ sandwiches (sweet and salty) Wade dished about his time with the young actor.

“He sounds like a nerd.” Ellie stated after Wade finished gushing about Peter’s spider picture collection. “Which is good ‘cause you’re a geek. Works out perfectly.” Wade sobered up at that.

“Ellie, we just met, I doubt that we will ‘work out’ at all. What will happen is this; we will text and talk for a few days, maybe grab a drink or two and then I will go home which is in Canada, Peter will stay here in Florida, we’ll text some more, shit we might even be Facebook friends but in a week after I get back it will slowly die out and then the next thing I know his relationship status with said ‘in relationship with someone way hotter then you.’ And that will be the end of it.” She blinked at him then lunged, smacking him on the head.

“Shut up and don’t be downer.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to beat up a kid.” Weasel said while thumbing through Wade’s phone. “So this is what he looks like huh? I’m not gay but I would toss his salad.” He pointed to the selfie of Wade and Peter.

“And you say I’m gross!”

“You are.”

“Most defiantly.”

“…Fucking rude.” 

They wrapped up the night right after dinner. Being up and on the go since three in the morning takes a lot out of a person. Now because of their budget their room wasn’t exactly huge. Not a big deal but when you have three grown men and a teenage girl it does get a bit…uncomfortable.

“I’m taking the cot.” Ellie declared after she inspected the room.

“Oh no sweetie it’s ok I don’t mind-” Wade started only to stop at the glare directed his way. “Ok! You’ll have the cot. Who am I to stop a determinant person with a goal.”

“Weasel and I will share bed.” Piotr said a little too loudly, practically throwing Weasel’s suitcase and Weasel on the bed before sitting down on it. He was like a puppy who found a spot to piss on. 

Wade wasn’t stupid. He did stupid things but he could tell when someone was playing him.

“Guys, don’t worry about me or the parts that are missing. I don’t mind sharing so no one has to sleep on a cot. Its fine.”

“Wade, don’t be a brick. We are going to do a lot of walking this week. You know, I know, we all know that your prosthetic inflames your skin by the end of day on normal circumstances. We need you at your best so you can be weird and a dumb ass. Sleep in the damn bed.” Ellie said, storming off to the bathroom. 

“You heard the little lady, sleep in the damn bed.” Wade felt happiness bubble inside him. His odd little family was the best around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sundae that Wade gets...yum! 
> 
> http://img.ebookportugal.net/2016/03/14/walt-disney-world-kitchen-sink-dessert-l-254c41703ada6c73.jpg
> 
> And for anyone who is curious Peter's tee-shirt is a band I love. check them out if you like screamo/rock. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2p_w409y-o


	4. Day 2: Animal Kingdom Morning and Epcot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wades Text {{ }}  
> Anyone else [ ]
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support~ <3

Wade didn’t sleep. It wasn’t from excitement; no it was because he was too fuck terrified to close his eyes. Once everyone settled down and zipped off to dream land Wade became aware that he wasn’t at home. Anything could happen. Tear gas could break threw the glass at any moment. Was that someone picking the lock or just a sleepy guest going to his or her room? If someone broke in how could Wade defend his friends? He was painfully aware that there wasn’t a single knife or bat stashed away for a ‘just in case’ emergency.  
He could feel his breath whooshing in and out of his lungs; his hands itched for the familiar weight of a gun. 

Realistically Wade knew he was over reacting but by morning Ellie found him sitting in the tub, head dipped between his knees and with his headphones blasting spa music.  
She didn’t do anything, she pretended he wasn’t there letting him move when he wanted too. Wade appreciated it more then she would realize.  
Wade climbed out of the tub eventually. Weasel clapped him on the shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Did he mention how much he loved his friends recently? Cause he does.

They were able to make the extra park hours much to Wade’s surprise. 

People were still half asleep stubbing around trying to make it to the rides before the lines got long and the day got hot. Birds chipped, cooed and squawked, while the animals lumbered from their sleeping quarters. Piotr let out a tiny screech when a woman, covered in vines and leaves stepped out from the tree line. She smiled lazily at them as she stepped into a thicker part of the forest.

Wade buzzed anticipation as they moved deeper into the park. Animal Kingdom was fairly young. It was only eighteen years old, Wade never got to go with his mother because it wasn’t even around so everything today was going to be a new experience for the soldier. He pulled out the picture of his mom, holding her as he turned in a circle.

“She would have loved it here.” He whispered, starting as a Macaw flew over his head. “She loved animals almost as much as she loved Disney.”

“Your mother is looking down at you and is seeing what you are seeing Wade. I am sure she is enjoying to the fullest.” Piotr said.

A few turns later the Tree of Life came into view. It was incredible! Carved into the massive trunk were all kinds of animals. It was fucking huge! Everyone stopped to take pictures, in awe of the spectacle.

“We are doing the Kilimanjaro Safaris first right?” Weasel asked as he snapped another picture of the tree.

“Best time to see the animals is in the morning or the evening or at least that’s what I heard.”

“Then let us carry on.” Piotr said.

The ride was lame. NOT! It was un-fucking-believable! They must have had lady luck with them because the animals were out and about. An ostrich got a little to close for comfort at one point and the warthogs were ‘hugging’ (cough, cough…fucking). The lions sat on their rocks sleeping away. There were even baby elephants! 

“I want it.” Wade said pointing to an Okapi. The majestic creature could be found chilling behind some trees. “I want an army of Okapi. On a scale of one to you are never, ever coming back to this park, how mad would our guide be if I just hopped out of the truck and petted one?

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Well I am, so there.”

“NO WADE!” 

Wade in the end did not escape to pet the Okapi.

“Until we met again my friend!” He called earning strange looks from the other guest as their truck turned a bend. 

Back in the park they went to Expedition Everest, stole a baby dino on DINOSAUR and caught the Festival of the Lion King. Everything was going smoothly….until the show/ride It’s Tough to be a Bug.

Inside the Tree of Life there is a 3D stage show of sorts. You put on the glasses and dive into adaptation of the movie Bugs Life. That’s all fine and dandy. The problem was when the seat simulated the feeling of stingers stabbing you. To the everyday person is was a quick shock to the system but then you’re back in the show. For Wade…it brought a flood of unsavory memories back. He gripped the seat arms as he fought to breath.

No. Nononono. NO. Breath in, breath out, count your fingers, tap them against your arm. Its ok, its ok. You are not in the desert. The pain isn’t real. It’s not real. It’s not real. ITSNOTREAL!  
Wade squeezed his eyes shut for the rest of the film, flinching at every movement and light. When the lights turned on Wade shot out of his seat, stumbling to the exit, folding in half once he was safely outside. His body jerked as a small hand caressed his back soothingly. 

“Would this be a bad time if I said I wanted Dole Whip?” Weasel asked breaking the tension in Wades body.

“Nah…I think I could go for a Dole Whip or five.”

“There’s ones with Coconut Rum in them.” Ellie said giving one last pat to Wade’s back.

“How would you know this? You’re not old enough to get wasted.” Ellie sighed, shaking her phone in Weasels face. 

“It’s called looking it up dumb ass. I may not be old enough to drink but you sure as hell are.” The two bickered with out any heat behind it. Wade was thankful for the white noise as they walked to Tamu Tamu Refreshments.

Drinks and ice cream in hand they sat and watched a bird show called Flights of Wonder.

“Did you want to go back to the room once we leave?” Piotr asked Wade. That made him pause. Would it be worth it to try to nap? The whole day so far had been emotionally taxing. But if he didn’t get any sleep the night before…would he even be able to nap?

“…I think I’ll skip but thanks for asking Colossus. Lets just go to Epcot and get our countries on. If I remember right Germany has a shop dedicated to caramel and pickle ornaments!”

“Are you going to text Peter?” Well shit…Wade had some how forgot about the date-ish thing they had planned. A voice in the back of his head said it was because he wasn’t used to having a date.

“Do you think I should?”

Weasel tapped his upper lip in thought.

“How about just the four of us fuck around for a while then at dinner time you text him and the three of us will leave you crazy kids alone.”

“You won’t mind?”

“Hell no, plus that means I don’t have to get Mexican.” Wade pretended to faint.

“That hurts, Mexican is the best-ican.”

“Wow…that hurt.”

Epcot was pretty neat. Wade had thought it was so cool that they modeled the counties after real places instead of bullshitting their way though. 

“This by far is the best park.” Weasel said holding a cup tray full of beer tasting glasses. “You can eat, drink and….” He smiled at a group of ladies who turned away giggling into their hands. “Maybe pick up a little tail.”

“Gross!” Exclaimed Ellie. 

“I don’t think I could get my rocks off in Disney. Think about it. The mood is set, you’re both hot and heavy. There goes the shirt, the pants the undergarments and then….” Wade took a deep breath . “Hiya pals! What are you up to!” He said while voicing Mickey Mouse.

“Double gross! Why would you think of Mickey being a peeping tom?”

“I think its reasonable thing to worry about.” Weasel raised an eyebrow at that.

“Dude you just love to kill any boners I might get don’t you.”

“That’s a fair assumption.” Around four-thirty Wade got up the courage to text Peter. 

{{Hey its Wade r u free now}}

A few minutes later the phone buzzed.

[ Sure am. R u @ Epcot?]

{{Yes. Mexico still ok?}}

[ Mexico is perfect. On monorail c u soon.]

“He should be here soon.” He told his friends. 

“Want us to beat it?”

“If you want to. No point in waiting around really when you could go relax and eat.” Wade could tell they were still weary to leave him but they did, Ellie casting one last look.

It was starting to get late, almost a half an hour after he had texted Peter and Wade was trying to not feel disappointed. Epcot was big but not that big that it took a half an hour to get from monorail to Mexico. Wade wished he could sit down, he could feel a burning sensation where the plastic met flesh on his leg pieces. 

“Wade!” Peter waved franticly. He ducked around people, speeding up as he got closer. “I am so sorry! I had a run in with another coworker and let me tell you; he is one of the unpleasant people you will ever met.”

“It’s ok, you made it so that’s all what matters.” Peter beamed at him.

“Come on, I could use a Mango Frozen Margarita.”

The two men were able to get a table at La Cantina de San Angel on the gorgeous patio which over looks the World Showcase Lagoon. They ordered quickly and jumped into conversation. Peter gestured wildly as he told Wade about the time his roommate and best friend got caught silly stringing their high school principle’s office a flash of red caught Wade’s eye. If he looked closer it appeared to be a bruise that wrapped all around Peter slim wrist.

“Did that coworker hurt you?” Wade interrupted, pointing at the offending mark. Peter’s eye widened.

“Ah…well, no?” 

“So you just magically bloom bruises in the shape of fingers?” Peter winced, running a hand threw his floppy brown hair.

“He didn’t mean to hurt me he just grabbed a little too hard. I was on my way here when he stopped me. I didn’t want to talk to him, no one wants to talk to him but he didn’t believe I had to be some where so when I tried to take off he…grabbed my hand with a bit of force.” Peter said in a rush. 

“Did he apologize?” Wade asked threw tight lips, willing the rage he felt to settle the fuck down.

“No. I don’t even think he realized what he did. He tends to be on the…rough side.”

“Pete-pie that’s not good, you know that right? You should tell someone, your boss, hell one of the Disney cops, anyone. He shouldn’t be touching you if you don’t want him to and he sure as hell can’t be ‘on the rough side’ in a working environment.” The younger man murmured in agreement though Wade had a feeling Peter wasn’t going to say anything. He made a silent vow that if he ever saw that douche, that guy would never be able to make a fist properly again.

Their food arrived and after an awkward lull the two men were back to their chatty self’s.

“You need to tell me more about your ‘pet’ old lady.” Peter said, following a huge bite from his chicken taco.

“She was a rocking old broad I found on Craigslist. I was going on another tour and I needed a dog sitter.”

“I thought you didn’t have any pets?”

“I didn’t but my circus room mate had the saddest looking dog you’d ever seen. Blind in one eye, right ear looking like it was half chewed off and missing a hind leg. Fucking loyal to the day it passed and the best foot warmer you could find. Anyway, Clint my roommate is on tour, I’m going on a different type of tour and Lucky the dog needed to poop. So I looked for some one who could come and stay for a few weeks until Clint came home. One to many creeps later I find this sweet old lady, I hit her number up. Her grand kid or some shit picks up but assures me that Al would be delighted to dog sit Lucky. The day before I leave I hear a knock on my door and who was it? Little bitty Al. Now, this is where it gets wild. I come to find out her kids bailed on her. They left her for better or for worse cause they didn’t want to take care of their blind mother.”

“You’re shitting me. How did you know she was really blind or telling the truth about her kids.”

“The blind part was easy. I had been punching the starfish, if you catch what I’m throwing, when I answered the door I was still holding the ‘Black Stallion’.” Peter choked on his drink, coughing and laughing at the same time causing him to wheeze.

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope, she didn’t even bat an eyelash when I waved it in front of her face. I invited her in made her tea and then left her knowing full well that I could be making a massive mistake. Two weeks later I have my commanding officers telling me I have a phone call and they sound like they are having a heart attack. That’s when I remembered I didn’t tell Clint about our new house-guest. Clint wasn’t pleased with me but he got over it cause Blind Al is the best old lady beside Bea Arthur of course.”

“I take it you’re a Golden Girls fan?” Wade mocked gasped, clutching his heart in an over exaggerated way.

“How does a young thing like you know the wonders of LifeTime Tv?”

“I have lived with my aunt May and uncle Ben for almost all of my life and if it wasn’t football season or Emeril Lagasse on the screen it would be soap operas and Golden Girls.”

“Your aunt has great taste in shows. I might have to add her to collect of old birds I have.” Wade teased.

“She might go for that. May has wanted to move for a while. Get out of the city, see the world, things like that. I think she is getting lonely since uncle Ben… “ Peter got a far off look on his face. Any joy seemed to slip away and his eyes got a little teary. 

This time Wade was the one to reach out, to take the younger mans hand in his. Peter gave him a watery smile. 

“My uncle was the best man I ever knew. He was smart, caring and brave. I learned so much from him.” 

Wade want to pry but he held back. Peter had been generous enough not to ask about his disability so he wasn’t going to push so any unsavory memories either. 

“Sounds like he would have pass my old person test and also make it to pet status.” That got him a real smile.

“You live a very strange life Mr. Wilson.” Peter said. Wade nodded.

“Too true and you didn’t even hear about my friend-not-friend who has a disarming amount of love for wolverines “

“Well I have all night.” Peter leaded forward, eyes only for Wade and as much as Wade loved it he didn’t have all night. At nine the fireworks were going to go off. He felt like Cinderella from In To The Woods, dashing off before midnight struck.

“I would love to but I need to go back to my room. The fam and I have breakfast at Chef Mickey’s.” Peter’s lips turned down.

“Oh well…I hope you guys have fun.” Wade didn’t know how he was going to survive walking away from Peter’s puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t want to sound over bearing but if you have the time you can tag along with us when we go to MGM/Hollywood Studios/whatever they are calling it now.”

Peter perked up at that.

“Really? You sure they wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah, I’m sure they will be cool with it. I will text you in the morning with their verdict.”

“Sounds great Wade.” They paid for their meal and on the way out Peter stopped him.

“Thank you for a lovely evening.” Peter rose on his tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on the swell of Wade’s cheek; right on a nasty looking scar. 

“See you maybe tomorrow.” 

“GAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is that cute little guy Wade was talking about. <3 
> 
> https://search.yahoo.com/yhs/search?p=Okapi&ei=UTF-8&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-004


	5. Day 3: Hollywood Studios

Wade felt like he was floating. Last night with Peter had been a success and he was able to get some sleep (he popped a few sleeping pills). Ellie and Piotr surprised him in the morning with a princess autograph book as well.

“We didn’t want you missing out on getting their autographs this morning.” Wade scooped up the girl in a bear hug, not letting go until she whacked him on the back of the head.

“God you are so lame.” 

Chef Mickey’s was delicious. The breakfast buffet had everything under the sun. From pancakes to waffles in Mickey’s likeness to make your own omelets and eggs benedict, they even had dessert! Wade piled his plate high with all the goodies before navigating back to the table.

“I heard you singing Once Upon a Dream in the shower. Is it safe to say your date went well?” Weasel asked dragging a slice of ham through a pool of maple syrup.

“Yup. Actually I have a favor to ask. Would you guys be cool with him tagging along when we go to Hollywood Studios?”

“That is fine by me. It will allow us to interrogate him in an open and friendly way. Piotr said with a smile.

“Er… I hate to burst your bubble but I don’t think that’s how interrogation works buddy.” Weasel gave an odd look at the wrestler. “Hey did you do that to me when we first met?”

“I do it to all I meet.”

“Whoa hold the phone no one is interrogating anyone! I want Peter to continue liking me. I don’t want you scaring him away Captain spandex.”

“Please Wade that was years ago.”

“And I will never forget your tighty sparkly silver whities.”

Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Minnie and Mickey made their way around the restaurant; posing for pictures and signing books. While the group waited for the characters to mosey over, Wade texted Peter letting him know that today was a go.

[Do u know what time 2 meet u?]

{{Srry don’t know still eating}}

[Can I meet u there instead?]

{{Sure thing <3}}

Soon enough Wade could see Peter weaving his way to their table.

“Good morning, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter greeted, sticking out his hand.

“Not going to lie but that’s weird as fuck man, Peter playing Peter. I’m Weasel.” The two shook hands.

“Not going to lie but Weasel is a weird name as well.” Peter countered. Weasel grinned.

“I like him so far.

“I’m Ellie.” The teen said not looking up from her phone. “I don’t shake hands.”

“Do not be rude Ellie. I am Piotr. I am sure it is lovely to met you.” 

When the introductions were done they hopped on a bus to Hollywood Studios. 

“I want to go on the Tower of Terror.” Ellie said when they arrived.

“Noooo.” Weasel said with a whine. “Why would you want to go on that right after we fucking ate?”

“We can see the Beauty and the Beast show, its right next to the Tower of Terror and it will allow anyone with a weak stomach to digest before the ride.” Peter suggested.

“Fine.” Ellie stomped off, Piotr trailing behind her. Peter’s shoulders slumped slightly. Wade knocked their elbows together.

“Don’t let her get you down, she a moody teenage girl. Its all long sullen silences followed but mean commits followed by more silence.” Peter brightens up.

“Ya, you’re right. I just don’t want to ruin your trip just by existing.”

“Believe me, you couldn’t ruin it if you tried.”

“Ew, you two are gross. You just met but you sound like a shitty romance novel.”

“Subtle as always Weasel.”

“What can I say, it’s a gift.”

“One I would like to return.”

The show was super cute. Gaston was Wades favorite even if he hated the character. The actor gave it his all, making the pompous character funny and over the top. When Belle stepped out in her gown Wade swooned. So fucking beautiful. 

“What I wouldn’t do to get that in my size.” Wade signed dreamily as Bell twirled around stage.

“Really?” Peter’s eyebrow shot up and before Wade could defend his right to wear what ever he want Peter continued. “I think that yellow might wash you out. Reds a good color on you though so maybe her winter look from the movie.” 

That’s it folks Wade found the one. Let pack it up and head on home cause no one was going to top the guy sitting next to him.

Even Ellie warmed up to him by the end of the show. 

“So you get to go on all the rides all the time huh?” She asked as they waited in the Tower of Terror line.

“I can if I want to but truth be told the rides are boring when you go alone. At least they are for me, I prefer going with a group or another person. When I get off of work I don’t feel like sticking around really. I want to go home or go to the movies. I love it here but it can be over whelming.”

“That’s fair, plus the creatures running around ruin the experience.” Peter gave Weasel a funny look.

“Did you just call children creatures?”

“Have you seen them? They bite, cry, poop everywhere, they never shut up, you can’t understand them half the time and they are always under foot. Therefor they are creatures. Specialty this one.” Weasel thumbed at Ellie. She gave him the two finger salute before going back to her phone.

“Peter do you have any children of your own?” Wade smacked Piotr, wincing when he met with solid muscle. 

“I don’t. My acting career has been a priority for me, I’m also twenty-three so babies isn’t on my radar.” Ellie snorted, shoving her elbow into Wade’s ribs.

“Wow! What a cradle robber you are!”

“Huh? How old are you?” Peter asked.

“I’m um…thirty-five.” Wade said sheepishly. “I thought you were young but I didn’t think you were just out of college young.”

“Is that a problem?” Wade thought about it. Sure he was twelve years older but if Peter was willing try out…whatever they were trying out then sure why the fuck not. 

“Nah just gives me an excuse to wear my ‘Daddy’ shirt in public now.” Ellie glared at him.

“I thought I burned that shirt.”

“You thought wrong.”

The entrance to the ride was looming in the distance. A slight shiver of fear shot down Wades spine. When Wade went here with his mom they didn’t do much of the rides. They watched a lot of the shows and picked up some souvenir. Now, looking up at the Tower of Terror, hearing the screams from riders and knowing that they were going to be dropped down a couple of stories and brought back up just to do it all over….ya….not that pumped.

“Are you sure you want to do this Sonic?” Wade asked the teen. “Cause it’s ok to turn back, it’s never too late to say no way José.”

“If you need too you can… you chicken.”

“No way! I’m the bravest of brave! I can fight a bear with one arm! All the dinosaurs fear the T-rex! ”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing! I just wanted to distract you.” Wade started when his hand was grabbed.

“You can always hold on to me if you’re scared.” Peter muttered, blushing prettily.

“I’m going to puke from all the mushy moments. Wade, you said no chick flick moments you liar.”

“Ah ah ah Weasel buddy, that was between you and me. This-” Wade waved a hand back and forth from him and Peter. “Can have as many as we want to.” He looped his arm around Peter’s thin shoulders. 

“I might take you up on that.”

If you have never been on this ride it goes a little something like this; A dark looming Hotel houses an elevator that take you to the very top. A pulling ‘drops’ you, then raises you and repeats. Not all the runs are the same. Some people go all the way to top, some go half way but then shoot up. It lives up to it’s name. Wade had never been on the ride and he stupidly thought to was all hype and no payoff. Some rides look cooler then what they are (looking at you Kali River Rapids). So it as a surprise to Wade when he found himself not only holding on to Peter but hiding his face the younger’s neck.

“FUCKING SHIT BALLS!” The older man exclaimed as they dropped again. Peter was laughing, throwing his free arm in the air as they plummeted down. Wade’s legs shook as they got off the ride.

“That right there is not fun! That is just wrong!”

“Do not be such a baby Wade. Look, five year old did ride just like us, she didn’t cry or scream.” Piotr said fighting a grin at the glare Wade shot at him.

“Not everyone of us has your balls of steel big man.”

“I don’t get how you can be scared of it. You jumped out of plane once!” Weasel said confusion coloring his voice.

“That’s really neat!"

“Ya well with a plane you jump once, on that thing you go up and down more then I care for.”

“How about a snack?” Ellie asked.

“HOW CAN YOU WANT TO EAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!”

“Calm down Wade, you are scaring the children.”

“Eat a cock.” Wade said as calmly as could be.

“Language please!” Retorted Piotr with a glare.

They did stop for a snack; Wade refusing to eat until his stomach returned from Oz.

“Speaking of Oz, want to go on The Great Movie Ride?” Ask Peter.

“Yes! I heard that they have Alien in that. Ellie!” She turned to Wade, eyebrow raised. “You can met older you there!”

She sighed heavily choosing to do a sullen since. Peter gave a confused look at Wade. He waved at Ellie.

“Come on! You don’t see it? The shaved head, the do-what-you-got-to attitude and the monochromatic get up? Am I the only one who see you as her long lost child?”

“Yes you are.” She responded. She crumpled up the now empty cupcake wrapper tossing it direct in the bin. “Come on, let’s go.”

The ride was almost peaceful. Wade jumped at the sound of gun shots from the Western part of the ride but the noises were so fake that he could almost pretend they were raindrops. (ya fucking right) Ellie squeezed his hand, letting him know that he wasn’t alone. Peter shocked him though. 

The brunette began talking right in his ear, pointing out all the little silly things in the area, like how if you squinted you could see the mannequins stall or twitch in a violent manner. How the stop lights weren’t working correctly so the skit the actor was trying to do wont work. The talking and the secret hand-holding helped. Wade was grateful that no one brought up his weird behavior after they exited the ride. 

Voyage of The Little Mermaid was a stones throw away from The Great Movie Ride so they stopped there next. Wade almost had a fit when he heard Weasel sing Under The Sea.

“Oh man! Your singing should be under the sea.” Wade crackled pretending to wipe a tear off his cheek. Weasel thumped him on the head.

“Please Ursal would kill to have my voice.” Weasel said with a sniff.

“You mean Ursel would kill to have you stop.” Ellie smirked at Weasel.

“So mean to me, cant believe I call you my friends.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Wade spotted Peter waving at the stage. Wade scanned the crowd and the stage but not one reacted. Odd but whatever.

By now Wade was feeling hungry and when Peter suggested the 50’s Prime Time Café Wade was intrigued.

“It’s delicious, fabulous fried chicken and the milk shakes are the bomb.” Peter ranted as they made a reservation. “I come here with my best friend Gwen at lest twice a month.”

“Who’s Gwen?” Ellie asked looking up from her phone.

“She was Arial at the show we just watched.” Well fuck. “We also went to the same acting school together and we dated in the past.” Double fuck. I’m sure you could put it together but Wade was feeling a little out of place again. 

Gwen was hot; like Smoky the Bear would douse her in water if he ever saw her cause damn son, she was on fire. How could he compete with all that? Like you ever have the chance flirted though his mind. He could feel a bad mood settling in.

“Why’d you break up? Ellie asked curling up on the 50’s style couch. Peter blushed a bright cherry red.

“We were ah… making out and I didn’t really feel anything from it and I might have pulled away and said something like 'wow am I gay?'”

“You said that out loud?”

“In my defense I was fifteenth being smooth wasn’t in my vocabulary.”

“What did she do?” Ellie’s attention was fixed fully on the actor.

“She said ‘oh good I think I am too’.” The dark cloud hanging over Wade cleared. He didn’t want to be mean but thank you who ever for making that girl a lesbian. 

Peter pulled out his phone, proudly showing off his friends. His background had a picture of Gwen (out of costume) and a natural redhead named Mary Jane. He bragged about how talented they were and how amazing it was to work with them until they were called to their table.

Dinner was quite the affair. 

See the 50’s themed diner was all about you eating in a family home. The dinning table and area was set up as an old fashion kitchen. They were severed by their “Aunt” who desperately wanted to pinch Piotr’s cheeks (Wade wasn’t convinced it was the face cheeks she wanted). 

There were rules you ‘had to follow’ such as no elbows on the table and eat all your vegetables. Ellie learned that one the hard way. She didn’t finish her green beans and Auntie wasn’t having it. The older woman picked up Ellie’s fork, stabbing the veg.

“Ok now dear, open wide here comes the airplane!” She said. Ellie made a disgruntled noise, eyes wide, as the woman got closer to her. Weasel was laughing so hard tears rolled down his face as he held his camera, most likely video tapping as Ellie was, in a way, force-fed.

“So lunch was fan-fucking-tastic. Ten out of ten will eat there again.” Weasel cackled. 

“I hate you.” Ellie said thumping Weasel on the shoulder. Hard. He rubbed the sore spot, pouting.

“What next?”

“We could hit up Toy Story Mania then head back for a dip in the pool.”

“Sounds good to me, it is getting hot out. Want to join us at the pool?” Wade asked Peter. “I’m sure we can find you some swim trunks that fit.” Peter agreed.

“Oh fuck me!” Weasel exclaimed once they were seated in the ride. Peter, Wade and Weasel shared a cart while Ellie and Piotr took another.

“What’s the matter?” Peter asked, trying to crane his neck around to see what was wrong.

“It’s another fucking shooting game!” He whined. “Wade’s going to win again!”

Wade did win but Peter gave him a run for his money. Weasel did horrible. He blamed it on the fact that he was wearing glasses already so the 3D ones kept slipping down his face.

“Peter wears glasses too. Do not complain so much. You will get little wrinkles between eye brows” Piotr said touching the spot with two thick fingers. 

“Are you calling me old?” 

“I could be.” 

“You’re older then me!”

“Hey! If you oldies are done, we’re all set for the pool. Lets go before Mother Nature decides to rain on us.” Ellie said while walking toward the entrance of the park. “Come on! We don’t have all day.”


	6. Day 3 Continued: Pool

Pools are wonderful and Pop Century had a spectacular one…or three. The hotel was spread out over ten different themed buildings with three pools, a gigantic eatery in the main building called Classic Hall with a gift shop bursting at the seams with Disney paraphernalia   
Every building was named after a different time period, such as the 1950s building all the way to the 90s. The pools were even named. Wade’s favorite one was a funky styled flower pool named Hippie Dippy Pool.

Wade felt a tad uncomfortable in his bathing suit. The shorts displayed his prosthetic legs to the world as well as his marred thighs. He opted to keep a shirt on to reduce the amount of stares he was going to get. Under the shirt was a patchwork of burns and deep twisting scars. All his self-doubts faded away when Peter stepped out from the bathroom. 

Weasel’s bright orange Garfield bathing suit looked ridiculous on the actor but they did offer a tempting view of that perk bubble butt. The young actor had a smattering of light brown chest hair that lead to a fluffy happy trail. Could a belly button be lick-able? Yes! Bend over, just a little more…The shorts dipped dangerously on his hips.

“Eyes up creep, you’re starting to drool.” Wade’s face was forced away from the sight. Ellie held his face, giving him a tsk. “You want him to like you not slap you.”

“Depends on where the slap is.” He said with a cheeky grin.

“Yuck.”

“I don’t mind bending over for the right reason.”

“STOP.” Wade noogied her lightly, earning a pointy elbow to the stomach for his troubles.

The water was crisp, clear and refreshing after a long day at the park. Tall metal poles shaped into flowers showered giggling children with water, while hit songs from 90s Disney movies played over the loudspeaker. Weasel opted to lay on a beach chair cause he was butt.

“Don’t be lame, get in the water!” Ellie called out from the deep end.

Weasel just flipped her off before shading his face with a sunhat. 

“How are you doing?” Peter asked sitting next to Wade. The ex-soldier grunted pulling a plastic sleeve over his prosthetic leg.

“Could be better. You know, I sometimes forget I am missing a few things.”

“That’s a good thing….right?” He asked timidly.

“Sure, until you realize you can’t do the action you want.” Wade tugged the other waterproof cover on. “Shit.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know how I’m to get to the pool, let alone inside, without falling down on the face.” 

“I got you.” Peter stood up offering his arm. Wade sighed, reluctantly letting the your man pull him to his feet. The plastic squeaked as his legs brushed against each other. Wade could feel his face turn red. Peter didn’t say anything or laugh, he just started to sing along with Pocahontas as she sang ‘Colors of the Wind’. 

Wade felt better once he was in the pool. He could lean on the wall; sit in the shallow part or float. Beach balls floated past him. Peter scooped it up and smacks it toward Piotr. The muscular man batted it back and so an import game of keep-it-up started.

“I’m glad you asked Peter to come with us this morning.” Wade jumped, slashing the water. 

“I thought I asked you not to sneak up on me!” Wade said with a gasp, crunching his chest.

“You did but I forgot.” Weasel sat down on the ledge of the wall, dipping his feet into the water. 

“Back to what I was saying, I think it was smart.”

“Dude you are acting like we are getting married.”

“Nah, I know you guys aren’t labeling anything but I can see why you like him. I didn’t catch him once look at you with disgust. And he looked a lot. He is almost as bad as you are with the booty glances.”

“He has good taste then. This ass is on point!” Weasel sighed ignoring Wade.

“It’s a shame that you guys don’t live closer cause I would bet hard cash that you two would get up doing the dirty in a month.”

“Why a month?”

“Peter seems like a wine and dine kind of guy, he would take you to all these stupid themed restaurants and refuse to do anything heavier than a make-out session with you if you were drinking. I can tell he would want you to feel comfortable with him as well.”

“You can get that all with one met up?” Weasel shot him a look.

“Ya, cause he does it already. He’s a good kid. Nerdy as fuck.” A shout got their attention. 

Ellie squealed with delight as Piotr lifted her in his arms, spinning her. Peter was laughing tossing any beach balls toward them. 

“I think it would be great if you guys stayed in touch.”

You didn’t have to tell Wade that. He wanted to learn more about Peter, he wanted to spend time with him but what Wade wanted and what was reality are two different things.

“I thought we weren’t going to have anymore chick flick moments?”

“We’re in Disney I’m making an exception …just this once.”

“How brave of you.”

“ And with that, I need alcohol now, you’re buying by the way.” Weasel snatched Wade’s wallet pulling out a wad of cash.

“Get me a fruity one while you’re up there. Pineapple is preferred!” Wade called to his friends reseeding back. Ellie continued to giggle up until Piotr dropped her in the water. She came up sputtering but still grinning.

“Yo Wading Pool! Come here! I bet I can carry you around!” She yelled. The teen dived under the water, swimming to him. She grasped him from under his thighs and hoisted him up in what you would call a princess hold.

“Oh my! I do declarer!” He cooed in a fake southern accent. “Such a strong Sonic!” A game of pass-the-Wade began. It was like hot potato. Why they started passing around a grown ass man Wade would never know but it was nice just to lie there and get attention so he wasn’t complaining. 

The sun was beginning to dip behind the building by the time they decided to get out of the pool.

“I am so hungry I could eat a farm.” Peter said, patting his flat tummy.

“I thought it was so hungry you could eat a horse?” Weasel raised an eyebrow at the young man who just shrugged.

“I think eating a farm full of food is better than a horse cause once the horse is gone so is the food but the farm would produce more.”

“Wow…you really thought about it in-depth. I don’t know what to say to that.”

“It does make sense.” Ellie said, her words muffled by the towel she was using to dry her head. Peter looked proud like he just won an argument. 

“Whatever. So what are we doing? Eating here? Moving our asses to the Springs?”

“I don’t want to move.” Wade flopped down on a lawn chair. “It’s going to be a bitch to take these off.” Soft, wet fingers touched his upper thigh, startling him. The hand retreated and when Wade looked to his side Peter was on his knees, flushed, hand hanging in the air.

“I…um..I can help if you want?” Peter asked looking up at him threw his wet lashes. Drop of water slid down his cheek, coasting over his full top lip to disappear inside his mouth.

Gah…..

“WHO WANTS CHEESEBURGERS I SURE DO LET'S GO!” Weasel exclaimed, tugging the other two in the diction of the food court.

“Weasel please, I am sure that young Peter is not going to do what you are thinking. They are in public.” Peter's face was now on fire. He shot to his feet, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh my gosh I didn’t mean! I wasn’t….oh fiddle sticks.” Wade took pity on him.

“Hey, it’s ok. Weasel is just being an asshole. The people with functional brains know that you weren’t implying a blow job.” He cupped the back of Peter’s knee. “I would love the help btw”

After a lot of tugging and non-sexually related grunting, the plastic overlays came off and they were able to join their friends. Weasel went to open his mouth when they arrived, red face and breathing heavy but Ellie intercepted him by shoving a hand full of ketchup covered fries in his pie hole. Peter gave her a grateful smile as they sat down.

They ate in a comfortable silence, all tired from a full day of goofing off. After they ate Ellie convinced them that they needed to watch Zootopia again but this time on the huge outdoor screen by the pool.

“Nick and Judy are a pair of cuties.” Wade said when the fox poked the sheep’s wool, a pleased toothy grin on his face while Judy looked like she wanted to slap him.

“I agree but I’m glad they didn’t get together by the end of the movie. It's better that they left us wanting cause now there are so many wonderful fics and fan art about them, it satisfies any fix I need from this ship.”

“I feel the same way.” The two men had turned to face each other during their small chat. Knees knocking together, one warm flesh, the other chilled metal. Peter moved slowly until he half lying on Wade and they stayed with him draped across Wade for the rest of the movie. 

“I had a great time today” Peter said when it was time to part ways.

“So did I.” 

“Would you be-” They both asked at the same time, giggling like school kids.  
“You first.” Wade waved a hand at him.  
“Well I was wondering what your plans are for the next day or so.” Wade wagged his eyebrows at him.

“Can’t get enough of me eh?” Peter dipped his head, smiling softly.

“You can say that.”

Wade was speechless. This kid was so fucking earnest, like he really did think that spending time with a teen from Hot Topic, a grown man only called Weasel, a wrestler from the 80’s and a fucked up looking piece of man meat was a great way to spend his time off.

Peter’s feet shuffled against the ground as he waited for Wade to reply like a normal human being and not like a malfunctioning robot. 

“Well we’re thinking about having a park free day.” Wade blurted after a way too long pause.

“How would you feel about turning it into a Disney free day?” At Wades confusion Peter continued.

“I have a friend who can get us discount tickets to Universal Studios.”

“Holy shit that’s the Harry Potter place!” Wade squealed. “Can you really get them discounted?” Peter nodded.

“Ya, I can pick you guys up so you don’t have to get an Uber.” 

Wade was beyond excited. He had wanted to go but it was a bit more expensive then they wanted to spend on top of their budget. He might be as obsessed with the Wizarding World as he was with Disney. 

“I have tomorrow off. Do you think that would work?”

“Please Peter you have just gifted us the gift of discounted tickets any day would work. I can't wait to tell Ellie. She may not look it but under all the sassy and teen angst she is in love with the books. Piotr use to read them to her when she was little and hearing him try to read Hagrid parts were beautiful.” Peter’s body shook with giggles, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.  
“I bet. So I guess I will see you guys tomorrow. Does nine sound ok to you?” Wade agreed. He want to spend as much time as he could in the park.

He was buzzing with joy, running half the way back to the pool to tell his friends the news.

“Sweet! I could go for some Pothead action.” Weasel said.

“I’m going to be broke by the time we leave there.” Said a sleepy Ellie. “I’m going to want everything.”

“I feel you on every level.”

“Sucks that we have to get up early though, I was looking forward to a lie-in.”

“Weasel are you complaining about going to Mr. Harry Potter’s fucking world of fucking magic?” Wade asked, disbelief coloring his voice. “We aint talking about this!” Wade draw a square in the air using his fingers. “Or this!” Now it was a triangle. “We’re talking about this!” He held his hands up to his face mimicking glasses. 

“Whoa, calm yourself, gosh you get over emotional.”

“If Wade is crabby that must mean it is time to sleep. Come young ones let us retire to our sleeping quarters.” Piotr scooped Ellie up and carried the knocked out teen to bed. Weasel followed right behind but Wade stayed for a few more moments by the pool, savoring how well the day and night went.


	7. Day 4: Universal

It was eight-thirty when Wade’s phone let out a high pitch chirp. Shoving his head under the covers, he groaned. 

“Too…early…for this…shit.” The warm blankets were rudely pulled away from him letting in the hateful sun.

“Nooooooo.” He whined. “Five more minutes.”

“Wade do not be baby. Peter will be here soon, you do not want our new friend to wait do you?” 

That got Wade up. 

He took a hasty shower almost falling over in his rush. They met Peter at the front of the Classic Hall building. Peter’s car was…small. The blue prius seemed to taught them as Peter pulled up.

“Shotgun!” Ellie called, rushing to the passengers side, popping the door open and plopping down.

“Er..Peter? Are we going to fit?” The young man surveyed the three guys.

“It will be a tight squeeze but I’m sure it will work.”

It did work, with Weasel squashed in the middle and Piotr’s legs folded to his chest the group made it safely( and without being pulled over) to their destination. 

Wade wasn’t going to lie, Universal was impressive but it lacked a sort of spark. Everything felt too exposed. The first half of the park was just eating areas, they were themed but they were all in their own little bubble. Like in a mall, all the food courts are bright and in your face, jumping up and down ‘Eat here! Eat here!’ but when you step back it's just a row of shops. The huge ass world in the pond with their logo spinning was a nice touch though.  
It wasn’t until the group got to the ticket area did Wade feel any sort of ‘magic’. But even that was taken when a very and I do mean very, attractive blond waved frantically at them from a kiosk, wide full lips split in a toothy smile.

“Peter Peter pumpkin eater what’s up my man?” The blond pulled Peter into a one arm hug, thumping him on the back.

“Nothing much, just here to use you and your power.” Blonde-y placed a hand over his forehead, pretending to faint.

“And here I thought you loved me for my personality and smoking hot bod!” Peter scoffed at that. “What? I’m a dream boat and you know it.” 

Wade knew he wanted to punch him in his perfectly straight white teeth.

“Hmm...nope I just can’t see it, I just remember five year old you sticking a glue stick up his nose.” The handsome man slapped Peter hard on the shoulder.

“Wow such a gentleman you are, embarrassing me in front of people I don't even know! For shame!” 

“Johnny, these are my new friends; Weasel, Ellie, Piotr and Wade. Guys this is my friend Johnny or Torch.” Johnny gave them all a firm handshake, gaze lingering on Wade. When Wade and Johnny’s hands met Wade might have squeezed down harder than necessary.

“Why Torch?” Piotr asked ignoring the death glares between the two.

“Cause I’m always hot.” Johnny ran his free hand down his body.

“No. You lit the rec room on fire with a torch prop.” Johnny ignored Peter, turning his full attention back to Wade.

“So Wayne-”

“Wade.”

“Ousp….Nice to met you Wade.” Johnny said with a smirk. “Are you enjoying everything…” His deep blue eyes darted over to Peter. “Disney has to offer?”

“I am and I will enjoy it until told otherwise, not like it’s any of your business.” The two men continued to shake hands in a menacing fashion.

“Ok, ok that enough boys, put the ruler away, you are all the fairest of them all now let's get a move on! Harry Potter and friends are calling my name and if I have to sit here and watch you dook it out like apes I’m going to punch you both in the balls.” Elli said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She linked her arm with Peter, dragging him through the entrance.

“So what house are you in? I’m in Slytherin.”

“I think I might be a Ravenclaw.” Peter said.

“Well you are a nerd so I can see that.”

“Hey! That’s stereotyping, I’m sure there were plenty of dumb Ravenclaws.” The rest of the men watched them move farther away chattering about houses and roles.

Wade could tell Johnny wanted to say something to him but with Piotr now looming over his shoulder, the blond reconstituted it. He just huffed at them before plastering a fake grin on and dealing with the next guest.

Universal Studios was intimidating once you got into the park. The rides towered overhead, the rumble and clank of rollercoaster’s could be heard even from a distance and people's screams of fear/joy descended on all sides. Most of the rides they past were motion simulators. Wade was crossing his fingers that he wasn’t going to hurl once they went on them.

When they finally reached ‘London’ Wade was ready to call it quits. Forget hurling he was going to die.

“Don’t back out now.” Weasel said, guiding him to an excited Peter.

“What! Pfft! Me?! Back out, no way I was just wondering if my life is worth going on a ride?”

“They’re not that scary.” Weasel shoved him at Peter. “Yo, captain scary cat here wants to hold your hand when he goes on the big people rides.” Wade squawked at Weasel blushing from the top of his bald head to the scarred collar bone visible from the bright pink flamingo v-neck.

Peter took Wade's hand and dragged him through the crowd of people and to what appeared to be a brick wall. The other three followed behind.

“Don’t be nervous! You are going to love it here, come on let's go on Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts ride!” The brick wall Wade saw opened like (here it comes) magic, the fax bricks seemed peal to away just like in the movie revealing the tightly packed shopping area of Diagon Alley. 

The level of detail was spectacular. Wade’s jaw dropped the share mass of the world he grew up reading. Cobblestone floors lead to leaning shops, Weasley Wizard Wheezes looked exactly like the one in the movie. The shop was a garish block of purple and orange, large advertisements for the products sold inside were painted on the side and to top it off a Weasley head and arms popped out from the front windows. The arm holding a hand moved up and down, disappearing and reappearing a rabbit. It was perfect, it was as if they had plopped the movie set down in Florida. 

“Ok, you’re right. I love it here, this is my new home and I will conquer anything to go on theses rides.” Peter was practically vibrating with happiness. The energetic young man hopped up and down.

“Wait until you see the Gringotts bank and the Hogwarts express and the castle! Frozen butterbeer is the best thing ever and they sticky toffee pudding ice cream. I ate so much last time I hurled when I went on the Twin Dragons ride. Torch won't remit it but he screamed like a child when Bellatrix tryed to curse us! ” Peter continued to babble, waving his arms.

The bank could be described in one word. Grand. Gold and marble, fake portraits hung in glamorous frames. The size of the queue filled the spacious room in no time and when you were brought to the vaults you were immersed in a cave, the ceiling spiked with stalactites and stalagmites burst from the ground. The air was dry and chilly and Wade would swear that he heard the vault carts in the distance.

The ride itself was a masterpiece. It was a mix of roller coaster, 3D and holy-fuck-how-you-do-that. Sharp turns, sudden drops, dark magic flying every which way! Wade hooted with laughter as their cart sped to safety.

“So? What’cha think?” Peter asked as the exited.

“We are doing that again. Right now!” Wade yanked Peter toward him. Wrapping an arm around him, ushering Peter back into line.

They went on it one more time after that before going to the ‘train station’. It was truly amazing how they made it look like the real thing. It even had that weird underground smell…then again it could be the sweaty bodies but whatever, it was fucking cool.

Wade shook Ellie and Weasel as the Hogwarts Express rolled up to the platform. 

“OMG! WE’RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!” The scarred man squealed loudly.

“If you even think about singing any songs from A Very Potter Musical right now I will push you on the train tracks.” Weasel threaten. 

“You are a party poop mister. No fun.”

“Well maybe someone shouldn’t have had it on repeat for a month straight.”

“Why don’t you have appreciation for the theater? You clod!!” Wade yelled dramatically as they stepped into the train, shuffling to their compartment. “But you know what? I dont care cause Im going back, going back to Hogwarts! I’ll see my friends gonna laugh til we cry-hpth!” Weasel stuck his hand into Wade's open mouth.

“Will you be quiet? I want to enjoy this ride without the soundtrack of your annoying voice.” Wade stuck out his tongue at Ellie who flipped him off. 

She pushed past the older man making her way in the compartment. The teen plopped her feet up on the opposite seat, getting comfy for the ride. Piotr scooped up her booted feet and deposited them in his lap, setting down across from her. Peter sat next to Ellie while Weasel took the seat next to Piotr. The scruffy man stretched along the seat, refusing to bulge when Wade entered. The ex-soldier was now forced to wedge himself between Peter and the train’s wall. 

Wade cringed when his arm brushed Peter’s. He could feel the younger man's warm, smooth skin graze the damaged parts of his. God fucking damn it. Wade shouldn't feel like the bottom of his stomach was being ripped to shreds from one accidental touch. Peter had been ok with his touches from the beginning, even insinuated a few of them himself. So who gave a flying fuck if they made contact? Maybe it was because now sitting down, forced in a small area that would somehow break the spell. Sheesh what a fucking loser.

“Are you ok Wade?” Peter’s question popped Wade out of his needless spiral. Blue eyes gazed up at him with concern. “Are you comfortable? Here.” Without waiting for an answer he stretched his arm up and over Wade, pulling the older man into the crook of his body. 

“There we go, now you’re not cramped in the corner.” And this is how Wade was going to die. Right here in a train ride being cuddled by the cutest specimen to grace this earth. 

They stayed like that for the whole train ride, curled into one another. Wade was sure that the ride was just as magical as the first ride but he was too preoccupied with the warmth and faintly sweet smell of Old Spice to pay much attention. 

The train came to a rolling stop and just like that they were in Hogsmeade. Fake snow and ice decorated the shops and winding pathway. The Twin Dragon ride roared overhead and at the end of the road the Hogwarts Castle loomed, imposing and beautiful. 

“Are you crying?” Ellie deadpanned.

“No! I just got dirt in my eye!” Wade yelped, wiping his eyes. No way was he crying over a building and you will never prove it!  
The group easily prosway Wade to ride the castle ride and hippogriff coaster but when Wade was staring the Twin Dragons in the face, it took a larger shove.

“I don't know you guys...this is fucking huge.” Wade rubbed the back of his head eyeing the coaster like it just stole his Butterbeer.

“It will be fun, I promise you. If you go on it then you can say that you went on the Hungarian Horntail! How cool is that?” Peter clasped his hands together, laying on the biggest puppy dog eyes Wade had ever seen.

“Don't be a baby Wade. What's the wors-HMPTH!” Wade slapped his hand over Weasel’s mouth.

“Don't you know anything! You never, ever say that line! When that sentence is uttered killers pop out of the woodwork, sharks and tornados fuck, 2016 happens,it's the reason it rains in romantic comedies! So the morale of this story is don't say ‘what's the worst that can happen’!”

“Hey Peter Peter pumpkin eater.”

“God fucking damn it!” Wade whipped around almost knocking into Johnny. “What the hell are you doing here? Don’t you have some vomit to clean up or a ticket to punch?”

“Har-har very funny Waldo I’m on break right now so I wanted to look for my fluffy haired friend.”

“It’s Wade.” Wade gritted out through clenched teeth. Johnny just smiled fakely at him 

“Oups, my bad. So Walt, heard you’re too chicken to ride this little coaster here. Don't worry about it. You can stay here and the rest of us can go on.” The perfect blond leaned in close so that just Wade could hear him. “I’ll keep little Pete-pie nice and safe.” Ya….fuck that.

Wade shoved past Johnny determination radiating off his body. There was no way Mr. too-perfect was going to show him up. 

“If I die on this ride...tell Al buried 1,600 kilos of cocaine somewhere in the apartment - right next to the cure for blindness.”

Wade twitched nervously as the cast strapped them in the harness and yes you need to be binded in a harness to do this shit. Johnny caught his eye, sticking his tongue out at him, what an ass. Ellie looked as calm as ever and Wade would bet that if they allowed phones on the ride she would be texting away the entire time. As the cast member waved them off Wade closed his eyes tight, his stomach churning already. They were lifted off the ground, their feet dangling in the air, Wade felt overly exposed and they were off! The g-force was so strong Wade couldn't let out a scream, his breath was knocked right back into him for the rest of the ride Wade kept his eyes shut and tried to recite all of the cast from Harry Potter to try to calm his nerves. 

Johnny sadly stuck with them after the ride, saying he could grab a quick bite with them if they were hungry. They stopped in the Hogshead Pub for some grub. Wade couldn't help but feel jealous as the group laughed at yet another joke the blonde made. Johnny was charming, easy on the eyes and under the rude fucking attitude Wade could see that he cared a great deal for Peter. It made him question why Peter and Johnny didn’t find a love connection. The ticket man was very open about his sexual orientation(‘Not only am I fly, I’m bi’).

“So you guys have been friends for awhile huh?” Ellie asked, chewing lightly on her straw.

“Yup! We grew up in the same neighborhood. I stopped him from being beat up by the bullies in our school. I remember how short he was, well he still is but now he doesn't fit into a locker like it was made for him.” Peter made an embarrassed noise, ducking his head to try to hide his blush.

“Dont over exaggerate! It didn't happen that often to bring up whenever you met new people.” Johnny shrugged.

“It happen enough Peter, you were just the perfect size you know.”

“Oh ya! Well I remember you wanted to look cool in from of Sue so you tried to juggle tennis balls you lit on fire only to fail epically!”

“No! Shhhh!!!!” Johnny tried to cover Peter's mouth but the shorter man was too fast and dodged his waving hands.

“He lit the carpet on fire and we had to evacuate the school!” The blonde started hitting Peter on head with rough slaps and wines of ‘Stop making me look uncool!’.

“What is it with you and fire?” Weasel asked eyeing the blond with a mixture of awe and confusion. Johnny paused in his abuse.

“I guess it’s cause...it's cool.”

“You’re a pyro.” Both Wade and Ellie said at the same time.

“Maybe but it's not like I wanted to lite everything on fire.” That earned a snort from Peter, who tried to play it off as a cough. 

“You nerd.” Johnny said tugging said nerd into a one armed hug. Wade felt his mood slip even farther down. They just looked so...good together. A picture perfect couple. As Wade stared at the pair Peter caught his eye. A warm smile broke over his face as he winked at Wade, melting Wade’s stomach. So fucking cute.

Johnny left after he finished eating saying something like he was already in trouble for staying as long as he did. He bent down wrapping Peter in a bear hug, nuding the younger man's face with his nose and whispering something that made Peter swauk and hit his friend on the arm. (Wow, they were so abusive to each other.) Johnny just laughed, turning to shake everyone's hands before heading back to his station. 

“Want to hit up a few more rides then shop til we drop?” Ellie asked.

“Sounds good to me, I want to stock up on as much Hufflepuff stuff I can get my hands on.” Wade replied.

“You’re a Hufflepuff?” Weasel scoffed. “I would have thought Gryffindor.”

“Why? Because I’m brave and strong!” Wade flexed his arms making bang-bang sound with each new poise. 

“No, it’s because they tend to act first and think never.”

“So flipping rude! If anything you’re the non thinking Gryffindor!” The two bickered back forth while the other three decided which rides they wanted to go on.

A few hours later, arms shaking under the weight of too many shopping bags the gang squeezed back into Peter ridiculously small car. Ellie was out like a light not even ten minutes, drool slipping down the side of her lips. Weasel and Piotr followed soon after. Sum 41 played softly in the background.

“Did you have fun today?” Peter asked in hushed tones.

“I did, my bank account hates me but I’ll live. How about you? Did you have fun?” Wade glanced at the young man, crossing his fingers.

“It was a blast, I’m just glad that Torch didn't make you feel awkward. He can be a little much.” Wade hummed at that not wanting to say that he did in fact feel awkward and clunky next to Johnny. “So what are you going to tommorrow?”

“I think we might have a slow day and go to Epcot in the morning, then maybe go to Magic Kingdom in the evening then go to dinner at Downtown Springs thing. Are you working?” Peter let out a sigh.

“Ya…”

“Wow, will you calm down, the excitement coming off you is too strong.” Wade kid.

“Sorry, it’s just...you only have a few days before you have to go and I wish I could spend some more time with you.” Peter glanced over, wincing at Wade's shocked face. “That was creepy wasnt it, Gwen always said I barge right into things.”

“No! I’m just surprised that's all. I’m surprised someone like you would want anything to do with me.”

“Why? Cause you’re older, you fought in a war, lost your legs? Wade I like you because you’re funny, oddly charming and handsome. You don't have believe me, you don't know me long enough to know I don't lie to the people I care about but I’m willing to stick around so you can learn. How about you? Are you willing to get your mind blown by my determination?” He wiggled his eyebrows, getting Wade to crack a smile.

“It’s got going to be easy.” Peter shrugged.

“I didn’t think it would be. I have a few vet friends; Sam, Steve, Bucky, even Nat and Tony though they didn’t sever they went through enough shit that they have wicked flashbacks. Now that I mention Bucky, you might get along with him. He’s a little gruff but sweet, like a pissy looking teddy bear. I remember when I first met him it was by mistake. I needed to talk to Steve and at the time we had a ‘no knock necessary’ rule so I just barge in, oh the look on their faces when I found them bent over the dining room was priceless.”

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say that rule changed quickly huh?” Wade asked with a snort.

“Yup! Though not everyone got the memo, so they were walked in on at least five more times. Tony would disinfect the house every time he would step in it.”

“I think I would like them.”

“And they would like you too.” The two men sat in comfortable silence letting the early 2000s punk music fill in the car. 

Peter dropped them off with the promise of seeing them sooner than later. 

“I am exhausted.” Said Piotr through a yawn. “I think I will retire for the night.

“Same.” Ellie linked her arm with her step dad. “This vacation has taken a lot out of me.”

“Pffthed! Please you are just used to sleeping til noon.” Weasel rubbed her head teasingly. She shoved his hand away.  
“Are you going to invite Peter out for dinner? I think you should, here I’ll do it for you.” She didn't even give him a chance to respond before typing furiously on her phone. “You are going to stay and pick him up after his shift and met us for dinner, say thank you cause I’m moving you closer to banging him on every available surface.” 

“ShhhhShHShs!!” Wade covered her mouth, ah too late, another dirty look from a mother and father. It really was a miracle that they weren't thrown out yet.


	8. Day 5: Back at Epcot plus Trouble in the Magic Kingdom?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to let you know that I....
> 
> DON'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT DISNEY'S POLICY ON VIOLENCE!!!! They would be more strict for sure but for the love of this fic I am going to do what I want when I want it. 
> 
> ~enjoy

Peter and Wade were walking hand and hand down Main Street U.S.A, Peter was jabbering away but Wade couldn’t hear him. Peter turned and smiled at him, lips moving but no sound came out.

“What?” Wade asked. Peter looked confused, he continued to talk but in vain.

“I can't hear you. Why can’t I hear you?” Panic struck Wade in the chest. He went to grab Peter shoulders but his hands went right threw them. “Peter! Peter what's going on!?” The younger man was frantic now, face screwed up like he was screaming. “Peter!” Wade screamed back, desperately grabbing at his friend. Peter clutched his ownarm, the last place Wade tried to touch, his fingers came away red. 

“Oh fuck! Peter! Are you bleeding!” The young man opened his mouth wide, blood spilled out like a tipped cup, sliding down his chin and neck soaking into his plain white shirt. Wade was panicking hard now. “No! No no no no fuck no! Peter!” A loud bang filled the dead air, they were no longer in Disney they were now laying in the hot rough sand of Iraq. Blood bloomed on Peter's shirt, right where his lungs were a gaping hole to place.

“NO! Not you! Please! No you too!” Wade wailed scooping Peter now touchable body up in his arms, smearing Peters blood all over himself. He could hear yelling and his name from somewhere in the background but he didn't care, what he cared about was the bleeding boy in his arms. It was his fault, it was all his fault. He got close to Peter, the young man trusted Wade. Why did he do something like that? Peter gave a stuttering breath, then went still, pretty blue eyes gazing at him with a blank expression. Someone grabbed Wade, tugging him away from Peter. No way was he going to let that happen. Wade fought back, elbowing the person in the stomach. Something slapped Wade across the face. Hard.

Wade blinked. He was laying on top of what had to be Piotr with Weasel breathing heavily over him, arm still raised.

It...was a dream, a nightmare. Wade felt tears well in his eyes. Thank fuck! It was all a dream. Weasel must have sensed that the danger was over because he slumped down, and let out a sigh.

“Fuck man, that was fucking scary...are you going to be ok?” Wade nodded not trusting himself to speak. Piotr awkwardly hugged him from behind. They laid there for what felt like hours. Wade roughly cleared his throat.

“Um..is...is Ellie here?” Wade ask tentatively. 

“No, when we saw you tossing around we told her to go get some breakfast. But she understand you know?” Wade nodded. He knew that Ellie was well versed in his nightmares but it was always a relief if she didn't see him stuck in the throes of one. 

“Are you ok enough for us to move my friend?” Piotr asked gently. 

“Ya, I’m good. Maybe you guys could pick me up one of those dope ass chocolate chip muffins when you get your breakfast? I could go for some coco loving.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to stay with you, we don’t mind.”

“No I think I need a few to myself... Nothing to worry about.” Wade tacked on the end. He might have, maybe, not likely but perhaps he tried a method to make the nightmares stop. Permanently. Ellie found him. It was not a good day. It took a year for Weasel to stop ‘accidentally’ show up at his house or the grocery store or the train station. Piotr was even harder to convince that he was going to be alright. It wasn’t until he said yes to meeting a psychologist Charles Xavier did Piotr stop following him around like an overly protective mother bear.

The bald man wasn’t too bad. Smelled like tea. Wade never admit it but going to Xavier was one of the best things he did. He was patient and sweet but didn’t put up with any bullshit and he had full container of those butter cookies, you know the ones, old ladies fill the tin with fucking sewing supplies. Why would a person fucking do that? Just get a sewing basket. Damn...now Wade wanted butter cookies.

“...Ok if you say you are fine then we believe you Wade.” Piotr said, still under the other man. Weasel scoffed but didn't say a word. Wade gingerly got off the older man, it was more of a shuffle and slide cause he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic legs. He hefted himself up on the rumpled bed, reaching for his legs.

“How about this, I go take a nice long walk around the hotel, you text me when you have my muffin and I will join you. Sound good?” 

Weasel signed.

“Sure.”

“Great! Now shoo! I have to get dressed.” When they didn’t move Wade groaned. “I’m going to be naked in less than a minute.” 

“Ew, ok we’re going.”

When Wade was finally dressed he did in fact walk around. He decided to take a peek in the gift shop. It was near the cafeteria but had the sweet distraction of merchandise. By the time Weasel texted him Wade was lugging around seven different mugs and a small stack of Tanged Tsum Tsums. 

When Wade arrived at the table Ellie stood up almost knocking her chair over, she then walked over to him briskly and hugged him tight around the middle.

“We love you you dope. Now eat your goddamn muffin.” She said, voice muffled by his shirt. The teen pulled away, taking out her phone but not really doing anything with it. Wade probably owed her an ice cream Mickey head. . 

They had a fastpass for Soarin at nine-thirty so with a few prays and some speed walking they were able to get to the ride two minutes before the fastpass ended.

“WE’RE SOARIN! FLYING! THERE'S NOT STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CAN’T REACH!” Wade sang, bouncing in his seat. A pang of longing tore at him when he looked over to see that Peter wasn’t there with them. Holy shit, not even a week and Wade was already used to hanging around the brunet. Wade groaned. Leaving was going to be a bitch.

Once the ride started Wade put off those nasty thoughts of leaving behind and enjoyed the ride to the fullest. 

“I’m king of the world!” He cried as they dipped and soared over valleys. “This is the best ride ever!”

As the day went on Wade got to try many other ride he never got to go on, like Test Track and Finding Nemo. While the Nemo ride was cute they ended up get stuck at the very end. It wouldn't have been so bad except the song ‘In the Great Blue World’ kept playing on repeat.

“Damn it, now that song is going to be playing in my head for weeks.” Weasel said with a wine when they were finally freed. 

“Be thankful it’s not a ‘Small World’” Weasel looked horrified at the idea of that.

“That’s just cruel Ellie. Why would you suggest such a horrible notion?” The teen shrugged.

“Cause I can. Hey Wade. Isn’t it time for you to pick up your boy toy?”

“Watch that mouth! My Petey Pie is much more than a boy toy he is the one making the toys.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Your face doesn't either!”

“Children, do not fight.” Piotr said, he turned to his step-daughter. “And what is boy toy.”

“Well good bye, gotta go pick up Peter. Good luck explaining that to your daddy-o kid.” Wade speed off like a rocket in the direction of the buses. He hummed that basted tune as he walked feeling giddy. It was like he was picking up his boyfriend from work, not like they were dating but still! 

His phone chipped, alerting him that someone was texting him. 

Baby Boy <3 

[Wade wait 4 me @ frnt] 

Wade frowned. Something wasn’t right. His gut churned in warning. Another text came it and another.

[Or we can at bus stop]

[I’ll c u @ stop] Yup something wasn’t ok. 

{{Whats wrong}} The reply came almost instantly. 

[No. Just work.] When the bus arrived at the Magic Kingdom Wade didn’t follow Peter’s directions. He jogged, well as close to jogging as he could get, to the front and onto Main Street. He was standing in front of Peter Pan’s Flight spinning in circles to find a mop of brown hair. Families milled around him, a teen wearing thick blank liner bumped into him but he could find Peter. He ended up asking one of the cast members for help. 

“Oh! You must be Wade.” A red head said, grinning like the Chesire cat. “He changed near Gaston's Tavern. But hey wait!” She reached out as if she wanted to grab him by the arm. “Peter is a sweet guy and some people, even here, don’t know how to take no as no. You look like you can beat the shi-crap out of someone like that right?” Wade nodded not getting where she was going with this.

“Fantastic! Have fun tonight!”

“Err...sure you too crazy lady!” Wade made his way to Gaston’s Tavern, he paced around until he heard a whinny voice from a corner of the building. 

“Come on! You’re really going to go hang out with the invaded again? Are you guys boning or something? That’s pretty gross. Can he even get up?” Wade followed the sound around the corner. Peter was pressed against a building, dressed in his normal clothes with his cell phone clutched in his hand. Wade saw red when a bulky blond shoved Peter to the wall when he tried to move. He was an inch or two taller the Peter, more muscles to boot but not as many as Wade and not so well defined. He had an air about him as if he thought the world revolved around him and the sun got up just to smile down on his face. 

“Parker, Peter you should be out having fun not tagging around with some old vet. There's a party down at Harry’s tonight why don’t you-Hey! I’m talking to you!” Peter tried to shoulder past the blonde, eyes down at his phone. The man ripped Peter’s phone out of his hand, throwing it behind him. He raised his meaty paw as if he was going to strike and that's as far as he got. Wade shroud over to the asshole, gripping the back of his shirt he gave a mighty tug. The bully tipped backward, falling right on his ass.

“Wha-!” The blonde squealed from the ground.

“That wasn’t very cool of you dude, crowding in on people, throwing their stuff around, it’s just not very gentleman like.” Wade stomped on the fallen man's chest when he tried to move.”Didn’t anyone teach you not to touch what isn’t yours?” The man's face turned ashy as he stared at Wade. 

“Oh god! What the fuck is wrong with your face!?” The ex-soldier sighed. Really? That's what this fuckers going to focus on?

“Shut up Flash! Wade is way more handsome that you on any given day!” Peter shouted. Flash’s eyes widened, raking them up and down Wade’s body. 

“This is the guy you’ve been hanging with Parker!” Peter puffed up his chest, standing with his hands on hips, he nodded.

“Yes he is and we have a date tonight so this is us, going. Now.” He slipped his arm into the crook of Wade’s. Wade lifted his foot off of Flash’s chest glaring at him. They made to a whole two steps before a very solid something yanked on Wade’s prosthetic limb. Wade stumbled, struggling to keep his balance. That mother fuck was trying to pull him down to the ground! What a piece of shit! He tried to turn around but Flash had grabbed onto his other leg and pushed him forward. Wade landed with a thud, face first, a heavy weight crawled up on him and not in a fun way. He bucked, hoping to dislodge the ass sitting on his back. A punch landed at the back of his head, driving it into the ground. Wade felt his nose snap. Blood poured from wound. Wade rolled so he was on top of Flash. He landed a punch was well but Flash rolled over as well. They tussled back and forth, trading punches. 

“You nasty fucker!” Flash yelled showing his bloody teeth. By now one of Wade’s eyes were swelling up and blood was dripping into the other. Flash had a tooth knocked out and fat lip the size of an apple. Flash reared back, wining up a throw but before he could cause more damage, Wade hear Flash squeak in pain. 

“Get your hands off of him you jerk face!” Wade opened his good eye just in time to watch Peter beat the snot out of Flash with a souvenir umbrella. 

“Don’t you ever!” Wack! “Come near him!” Smack! “Ever, ever again!” Thub! “And how dare you attack a person who gave up so much!” Crack! “For this country! He is solder and you treat him like that? For shame!” By now a small crowd had formed, some cheering for Peter, others rushing off to get a cast member and a few were even filming. Wade worried for a moment about how this would effect Peter and his job. He was going to go out on a limb and say the Disney wouldn’t be cool with fighting. 

Security rushed over, blocking Peter’s umbrella and lifting Flash off of Wade. 

“Sir? Can you stand?” Wade gave a shaky nod. “Take your time but we have to escort you three to the med and security building.

“Can I text my family?” Wade asked, slurring slightly.

“Yes, of course sir.” At the security building they were checked out for any serious injuries and their statements were taken. Guilt churned in Wade’s stomach. What if Peter lost his job over him...Wade couldn’t live with himself if that happened. Oh fuck, what if he lost the opportunity to be a Broadway Star? It wasn’t Peter’s fault, in fact if you really thought about it it was Flash’s fault. Flash wouldn’t leave the younger man alone so if anyone should be punished it should be that asshole. 

“Maybe I can pay Disney to keep Peter on?” Wade mumbled, mentally doing the math on how much everything he owned was worth. A door opened alerting Wade that Peter was done giving his side of the story.

“Make sure to get your things Mr. Parker.” A man with an eye patch said, giving the actor a pointed look. Wade rushed to his feet.

“Look Mister Sir I can pay for Peter to stay, I’ll work for free here for ever! Don’t fire him! I already told you that it was my fault and that ass fucker Flash. How could you even think about getting rid of this perfect perfection of a person? He brings joy to everyone and he has the cutest bubble butt I have ever seen and I know that's not relevant but it needs to be said cause I know you must have thought it cause come on who hasn’t even if they are the straight of the straight-mhpt!” Peter slapped a hand over Wade’s blabbering mouth. He was flushed an attractive ruby red, Wade really wanted to know how far that went down.

“Wade please stop!” He squeaked. “I’m so sorry Mr. Fury! I’ll take him home-not like that but you know a place with rooms ok I’m- we’re going!” 

They stood outside the building not looking at each other. Wade felt the urge to hurl. Did Wade do the wrong thing? Should he have let Peter be harassed? No. No one should be harassed about anything. What if Peter didn’t like how violent Wade was...shit. Wade wasn’t any better then Flash was he? Fist don’t solve everything and yet that's what Wade did. He looked at his knuckles. Blood still stained his hands, he could still taste the tang of it in his mouth. Would Peter still want to see him? The thoughts swirled in his brain, clouding him with doubt. 

This is why we don’t go out. We should never go out. Who said this was a good idea to come here? How we even make it to day four? We’re a fuck up. A fuck up. FUCK UP.

“Wade” Warm firm hands clasped his face. “Breath, in, out. Again. In, out...In, out. That's great. You’re doing great. In again and out.” Wade felt his heart rate slow and his vision clear. Panic attack...fun on a bun. Wade was now slumped in the middle of the walkway with Peter kneeling in front of him. His hands clasped Peter’s, squeezing them tight. 

“Wade.” He said again, making sure the older man was focused on him. “Everything is going to be fine. Mr. Fury hasn’t fired me and he is going to get statements from guest and with the list of people who have complained about Flash in and out of costume he should be the one getting the boot.”

“In costume?” 

“Yup he is (was?) Gaston.” Wade snorted.

“Fitting huh? Ass like that after a smart, beauty like you.” Peter grinned, tugging Wade up. 

“Come on, let me get you a treat.”

“Why?”

“Well you were my knight in shining armor tonight and since we aren’t meeting the rest of the gang…” He waited until Wade nodded. After Wade texted them about what happened, Wade insisted that they get dinner without him and Peter, who knew when they were getting out of the station. Peter continued. “We don't have to worry about rushing to get real food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry about the cliff hanger. <3


	9. Day 5: Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break and short chapter but I haven't been ok the last few months but now I am back and feeling better! So here we go back to business.

Peter’s thin fingers curled into Wade's scarred ones as the zig-zagged back toward Cinderella’s Castle. He lead the older man toward the Hall of Presidents, stopping right before attraction. 

“Sleepy Hollow has the best ice cream cookie sandwiches. They are close to the size of my head, most of the time I can’t finish them.” He pressed up against Wade as they waited in line. When they reached the counter Peter placed their order( two cookies and cream ice cream cookie sandwiches). The men took their treats to a table overlooking a stream and the side of the castle. 

“Holy shit you were right! These mother fuckers could give someone a black eye if you threw it.”

Peter cocked his head, eyeing the sandwich. “That's a bit weird to think but you might be right.” Wade bit into the confection with a happy hum.Wade couldn’t help it, he groaned with pleasure.

“ Oh sweet Hanzo’s nip-nop this is fucking good.” He made another noise forgetting he was in public. He also missed Peter choking on his bite and moving his legs more under the table as the younger man watched Wade devour the treat. 

“You got a little…” Peter said trailing off as he pointed to the drips of ice cream on Wade's cheeks and chin. 

“Got a little what?” Wade asked, cheeks bulging. Peter took a breath and leaned forward. He gently wiped the mess with his thumb and brought it to his lips. Wade watched with wide eyes as Peter sucked in his thumb, cheeks hollowing. Now it was Wade who shifted in his seat. 

“Too cheesy?” The young man asked, hiding his smile as he took a bite from his own cookie treat.

“Nope.” Wade popped the ‘p’ just like he wanted to pop the button on his jeans, they were getting a tad tight in the groin area. “Just the right amount.”

They finished in comfortable silence, well Wade finished and Peter tried with all his heart to.

“The parade will be on soon.” Peter stated looked at his watch. “We should head to the front if we want to beat it and head out before the fireworks.” Wade was surprised that Peter would know that he needed to skip the fireworks and the way he said it...it wasn’t demeaning or exasperated. Wade smiled softly at the thoughtful man across from him.

“I...I want to hang out a bit more.” Peter said flushing lightly. “Have you been to the Animal Kingdom Lodge?” Wade shook his head. Peter smiled, lacing their fingers together and tugged Wade off his chair. “Oh you are going to love it!”

Peter was more then right, Wade fell head over heals for the hotel. The African theme was thoughtfully done. Warm hues of brown and tans let the beautiful glass work that towered over the lobby shine. Animal carvings were everywhere and drums played in the background. Toward the back of the lobby was a huge and I mean huge ass wall of glass. Wade let out a squeal as they got closer. Animals from the African plains lazed around.

“This. Is. Fucking. Magical!! They have zebras! Ohhhhh!!! Look! One is all by himself!” Wade turned to Peter gripping his shoulders. “I want it. Do you think they will miss one zebra? They have so many.”

“Wade, you can’t steal a zebra and even if you managed that how would you get it home? I don’t think he can fit in the carry on space.”

“I would just ride it home, his name will be Cake.” At Peter’s confused looked Wade shrugged. “You know, cause he’s a zebra...cake.” 

“Lame.” Peter teased. 

“Wow! Rude! Can’t believe you would say that to a guys without legs.” Peter paled, opening his mouth in horror. Wade tried to keep a straight face but he burst out laughing once Peter started to flail and blubber apologies.

“I’m joking baby boy! No worries...for the rest of your days.” He tucked Peter under his arm.

“Now who's being rude? Making me feel bad and then laughing about it.”

They moved out to the patio area, claiming the big wood rocking chairs. Peter laid his hand on Wade’s knee, rubbing small circles into the joint and cuddled into his side, sending little sparks of pleasure to Wade’s brain. They sat together making small talk and making up stories for the animals that wander by.

“That giraffe looks like it has had a long day that the office.” Wade committed as the very tired creature flopped down in front of a tree. 

“You’re right, he could use a scotch and a neck rub.”

“Ya he does have that vibe about him.” Wade said with a light chuckle. They fell into comfortable silence, curled into each other. 

“So you’re going to be heading off soon right?” Peter asked breaking the quite. 

“Sadly. We have one more full day here and then a half of one before our flight back. This week sure has flown.”

“Ya...ya it has.” Peter’s hand tightened on him and when Wade looked at Peter’s face he was biting his lip so hard Wade wouldn’t have been surprised if it was bleeding. Was Peter distressed about him leave just as much as he was? Whatever they have going on between them Wade knew it wasn’t love..not yet, not so soon, but the kicker is that it could be. If Wade lived here or if Peter was up in Canada, this whatever it was could bloom into the best relationship Wade has ever had.

“One moment, you have one moment to make a difference.” Piotr’s voice rang out in Wade’s mind. “Do not waste it my friend.” Wade opened his mouth ready to take that leap of faith...only to click it shut.

Shit. Fuck. Should he ask Peter to try the whole long distance thing? They could call and text and Skype each other. Maybe Wade could come down for a weekend and didn’t Peter say something about New York? Canada isn’t that far from the Big Apple. But then again New York is full of sexy, smart, job holding people. People who can go through airport security without having to be stopped every single time because someone thought his legs were full of weed. People who can go to the movies and nightclubs with no cares. Whatever is happening between them wouldn’t last a second in a long distance relationship. 

Peter once comforting touch became stifling. Wade jerked his knee out of the younger man's grip. Peter jolted in shock.

“Wade? Is everything ok?” Wade nodded not really listening. He knew he was rehashing the negative shit but can you blame him? He is a hot mess! Like Britney Spears in 2007.

“I have to go.” Wade muttered, standing abruptly.

“Huh?!”

“I have the...stuff...things I need to do. So...you know I’ll talk to you later or not who knows you could have something better to cause who knows! You might, I know you will really cause why wouldn’t you?” Wade rambled as he walked backwards, arms outstretched to make sure that Peter couldn't get close. 

“Wait Wade I don’t understand! I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I got a little too touchy. Just tell me where you feel comfortable and I promise to make sure to respect your wishes.” Peter was now standing, eyes wide with remorse and so full of understand that Wade wanted to vomit. God, Peter was too pure for this world and Wade was just a shit stain that now tainted that bright man. 

“Oh Baby Boy you did nothing wrong, truly.”

“Then what went wrong? Things were fine, why are you looking at me like I killed your cat and then spit on the body?”

Because you took my heart.

Wade could feel panic setting in. He needed to leave, right now.

“This is stupid.” Wade blurted. 

“What?”

“This,” He waved a hand at them. “Is stupid. Come on Peter! What are we even doing? We live so far fucking away and let me tell you if you are thinking that this will end in a wham-bam-thank-you-mama it isn’t, so why are you wasting your time as well as mine on something that isn’t going to go anywhere past this week?” Peter’s mouth dropped open, his handsome features cycling from shock to rage back to shock and ending in pure anger.

“You think I just want to fuck you? I can’t beleive you think so little of me!” Peter spat. “I didn’t hang out with you and you friends just for a fuck! I spent time with you because I like you you ass hat!”

“There’s not much to like so I can’t understand why you are still here!” Wade yelled.

“Me either!” Peter was now up in his face, beet red and steaming mad. “ I was here because I thought you were a funny and sweet guy! I was here because you have a great smile and you make fart jokes and you like to talk about the same nerdy things I like to talk about! I was here because you made me feel like I was wanted and I haven’t felt that way in a long time...now though? Now I’m not here.” His blue eyes teared up by the end of his rant.

“Peter...I-”

“Save it.” Peter said coldly. “I’m leaving. Good luck with that bull shit you had to get to.” He rushed passed Wade knocking into his shoulder. 

Well fucking shit.


	10. Day 6: Hinding in the room like a three year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Just want to say that this wouldn't happen in real life cause work doesn't let shit like this happen but just roll with it, it's a fic let me have my fun. Hugs and kisses.

How Wade got back to the hotel he would never know. After Peter left Wade was in a fog. He really messed up and he didn’t know if he could make it right again. 

What Wade said was true to some sense. A long distance relationship required a shit ton of work not to mention Wade’s biggest fear was that Peter was going to find someone else who would be there... constantly. 

Wade fumbled with his magic band, missing the Mickey head and smacking his wrist on the doorknob. Everything was getting blurry, like he was under water. 

“Wade?” Ellie called, opening the door a crack.

“Yup...that’s me. Wade. Wade the stupid. Wade the fuck up! Wade the asshole!” Ellie threw the door open, wrapping her arms around him. Wade was confused by her actions until she pulled back and brushed her fingers under his eyes. They came away wet with tears. Oh...he was crying. That would explain the blurry vision. 

“Oh Wade what did you do? What did you talk yourself into?” Ellie asked tugging him into the room and pushing him down on the bed.

“I didn’t talk myself into shit I just couldn’t keep in my fears. We were having a great time together and I went to say how I wanted to keep it going but nope! I had to blurt out that I didn’t think we had a chance cause of the distance and to top it off I basically told Peter I thought he was hanging out for an easy lay.”

Ellie stared blankly at him before hitting the back of his head.

“That’s fair.” He said mournfully. 

“You know what you need to do right?” The teen asked.

“Yes! Lock myself in the bathroom until I die.”

“No asshole, you need to apologize. You need to go to him tomorrow and beg, get on your hands and knees, buy him the largest stuffed Stitch you can find, I don’t care! But you need to fix it because I haven’t seen you this happy in such a long time.” She tipped up his face. “You both deserve to be happy.”

“....When you’re right, you’re right. I will talk with him.”

And by that Wade meant he was going to lock himself in the bathroom the very next day and not move one fucking inch.

“Wade you are being like a small helpless child. Please, come out and face your problems like the adult I know you could be.” Piotr said as he banged on the locked door.

“I am a small child!” Wade yelled from the safety of the bath tub. “Just leave me here to wallow in my misery!”

“You’re being a shit head Wade. I’m sure if you talk it out with him everything will be ok.” Weasel called out.

“You’re a shit head!”

“Asshole!”

“Ass-butt!”

“Mother fucker get your ass out here or I will get a large hammer and smash my way in there!”

“You’re not the Hulk or Thor, don’t steal others powers!”

“What the fuck are you on about!” Weasel shrieked.

“Leave him!” Ellie yelled. “If he wants to ruin one of his last chances with Peter then fine, let him.” Wade could here her stomp to the front door. “But I’m not going to waste a second longer in this fucking room. I’m going to go out and have fun, meet some people and not squander my time left here!” With that she left, closing the door behind her quietly, Wade almost wished she slammed it. 

It took a few minutes but the other men followed, leaving Wade alone. 

Now the problem with getting what you want is that once you get it you might find that you don’t really want it. And Wade didn’t really want to be alone, nope, he really wanted to be with Peter.

Could he face him again after hitting that level of douche canoe? So he pondered and thought. He made a pros and con list. The damn thing even had a fucking title.

The Pros and Cons of Begging for Forgiveness. By Wade Wilson.

Pros: Tell Peter you are wrong and he runs to you like every chick in a romance movie.   
We make out like teens and I can grab his ass.   
We will keep in touch then get married and have an army of corgis and rescue birds and when we die our bodies with be buried together.

Cons: Tell Peter you are wrong and he runs away from you never answering my calls, texts or sad youtube posts.   
I die alone. 

Delightful. Wade sighed letting his head roll from side to side. Hours past and he would have stayed sitting moping on the bathroom floor all day if his stomach didn't let out a growl that sounded like the gates of Hell opening. He sighed willing his hungry to go the fuck away but no luck. 

Grrrroop! Went his tummy. He huffed. 

“Fine, ok. I’ll feed you. You really don't’ deserve it but I think you can save the cleaning people a heart attack. ”

As he passed his bed the framed photo of his mom caught his eye. A pain of guilt shot threw him. She would have been so disappointed with him. Gosh damn, she would have dragged him out by his ear and dumped his sorry ass in front of Peter and said ‘Well, go on! Don’t be stupid twice, it’s not worth it.’.

Ding-ding! Wade’s phone chimed.

The Weasel:

Peter is being Peter Pan @ Magic, if you don’t get down here now it will be all over.

 

Wade scrambled to the door. Fuck feeling doubt! Fuck being scared! If he ruined the opportunity to be happy so be it but he will not let Peter think he thought the worst of him. He was going to put on his big boy pants and tell him exactly what he feels, something he should have done last night.

Wade bounced on his heels, chewing his nail to the bit waiting for the bus to Magic Kingdom. His heart was in his throat as he approached the gates. Wade was 99% sure he was going to puke on a small child by the time he got to Fantasy land and you can bet your ass he almost did when he saw Peter waving goodbye to the kids. He bright smile visibly strained. 

“No no no!” Wade whispered shout as he watched the cast members usher Peter away from the crowd. He picked up his pace, knocking into happy families as he rushed to get closer.

“PETER!” He screamed. The brunet’s head whipped around. “Peter wait!” The younger man flinched, his eyes darting to the side, searching for a way out.

“I’M SORRY!” That got Peter to pause. Wade somehow got to him, the details to that aren’t important, what was was that Peter was standing in front of him. 

“Peter, I am so sorry. Sorry can’t cover how wrong I was to imply that about you but I was petrified. You are perfect, no you are don’t give me that look and I’m me. I have personal issues up the butt and they aren’t going anywhere any time soon but you make it better. It’s only been a few days but I know if I didn’t chicken out last night it would have worked out. We could have Skyped everyday and I would come down every few months if you wanted and you could have came up when ever you liked. I would have introduced you to the rest of the gang and searched with you for theater groups in New York so you can live out your dream of taking over Broadway with your sassy booty. Then when the time was right I would have made an honest man out of you, you would look great in dark blue...You don’t have to give me another chance but please! Don’t walk away thinking that I thought the worst of you and don’t even dare think I don't’ adore you because it is creepy how fast I got attached.” Wade finished, breathing hard like he just ran a 40k marathon. 

Peter stare, mouth open wide enough to catch flies. With every second ticking by Wade’s hope died.

“I’ll...um I’ll go now- OUFF!” Peter tackled him to the ground, Wade braced himself to be punched in the face. Instead soft kisses rained down on him.

“I” Kiss. “Forgive” Kiss. “You” Kiss. “You” Kiss. “Ass” Kiss. “Hole!” Kiss kiss kiss. Peter smooched him one last time, inching back so they were eye to eye. “I do expence some more wining and dining along with cuddling, extensive cuddling!” 

Wade could have exploded from the overwhelming enjoy flooding his body. Crushing the buy on top of him in a bear hug he whispered.

“I think I can live with that.”

They laid on the ground, basking in each other until a cast member told them to beat it in a nice way. They giggled down Main Street, hand in hand. They must have made a sight. A grown ass man in a Hello Kitty pj set (Wade might have forgot to change when he left the hotel) and Peter Pan exchanging kisses and soft touches not caring one bit about the swarms of people around them.


	11. Wishes Do Come true

“Waaaaadddeee!” Peter shouted, waving his arms frantically from back stage. His grin practically splitting his face in half. When Wade turned to him Peter ran straight for him, jumping into his open arms. 

“I’m so proud of you baby boy!” The older man said into his mop of hair. “You kicked some major ass out there and damn! You in spandex is something I can live with everyday of the year.” Wade pinched down on Peter's still spandex covered ass. 

Peter signed.

“Honey, I can’t take the super suit home.”

“But the blue really brings out your ASS-sets and you know that I’m a leg guy.” He nuzzled Peter before pulling away. “In all seriousness, you did amazing. I was a little confused by the musical that just popped up but you know artist and their creative license.”

“Mmmm, so was I. I still don’t think that Spider-Man Live Action needed that either, then again I did get to show off my sweet dance moves.” He twirled around shaking his booty to a nonexisting tune. Wade laughed reeling his dancing boyfriend back into his arms. 

The pass four years weren’t easy, between the distance and his doubts about his appearance Wade was sure he was going to get a break up text anyday. Especially when Peter got the job of his dreams. It wasn’t so much the job that had Wade worried it was the very hot, very rich director that took a shine to his cutie with da booty. Yet somehow they made it work. Peter even asked Wade to move in with him at his New York apartment a year after they met. Three years later it was still the best decision he made. 

Wade was happy and if he played his cards right he was going to be even happier in just a few short hours. 

“So my yummy bunny.” Wade said ignoring Peters groan over yet another horrible nickname. “I know you must be exhausted, a shower would be heaven and sleep a gift from the gods but tonight was your last show for a while and I might have done something spontaneous.” Peter tipped his head.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well it's been awhile since we have been home you know? I was thinking that we are due for a visit, see how the kids are. Eat some really good ice cream cookie sandwiches maybe take a ride on the ‘Wildest ride in the Wilderness’. ” 

“No! You didn't?” Peter asked with hushed excitement. Wade smiled at the hope shining in Peter’s eyes. 

“I packed our bags, printed the plane tickets and have a taxi waiting for us. Baby boy….I’m taking you to Disney World.” Peter squealed, jumping up to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist. 

The taller man carried his love out of the building to the cab while explaining the the exciting things he had planned from them and how he got help from Weasel for the trip, which wasn’t the smartest thing to do. They were almost banned from the call center.

“How did you guys get almost banned from a call center?” Peter asked as they settled into their plane seats. 

“The word fuck is apparently not a sentence enhancer. Who would have fucking know right? So I said to the very nice woman that we were really fucking sorry and that we won't ever do it the fuck again and she said ‘Sir. Just stop talking now, go to the website I am about to give you and I won’t ban you from calling but one more word from you and your friend…!” Wade said pitching his voice higher to imitate the woman.

“Gosh I can’t leave you two alone anymore can I?”

“Eh it’s not wise but I hate to break it to you but Weasel and I can never be parted! We are a package deal! Two peas in a pod! We are star crossed lovers but without blow jobs or butt stuff. YOU CAN’T STOP US!” Peter shoved Wade none too gently. A few people were giving them dirty looks and the plane hadn’t left yet so there was still a possibility they could be kicked off. 

By the time they finally got to their hotel is was way past late. Nothing was open besides the front desk and even if a park was open Peter was dead to world, the younger man had been passed out in Wade’s arms from the moment the Magical Express hit the road. 

“I know this looks bad but I swear on the Rocks tiddies he is still alive and breathing.” Wade said at the confused clerk. “He had a very big day today and the little guy is pooped. The clerk didn’t have anything to say to that, he just handed over their Magic Bands (Wade made it so they didn’t come there the mail and ruin his surprise for Peter) and bid them goodnight...or would it be good morning?

 

It was past lunch time when Peter joined the world of the living, not that Wade minded. Sleeping in is one of his favorite past times. Besides, going on the rides or being in the park wasn’t truly important until later on that night.   
“Did you hear they are replacing Wishes?” Peter asked when they finally got to Magic Kingdom.

“Hmmm? Really? Huh. Didn’t know that.” He did. 

“Yup and tonight is the last night for them.”

“No way! We have good timing then or some good luck.” Nope. Wade and Weasel had planned it that way. 

“I’m going to miss them but I’m excited to see what they have planned now! The fireworks are always spectacular.” Peter said. 

“That they do.” Thanks to vlogers Wade was able to watch the fireworks with Peter a few years ago from the safety of their home with the sound turned off. Little did Peter know that Wade had been watching them without him, turning the sound higher and higher, even putting on headphones so he could get some what used to them. Long story short, it didn’t work. Thank fuck there was a person who invented sound proof headphones. Those bad boys are sitting in his backpack waiting for nighttime. 

The couple spent the day riding rides, eating junk food and taking picture with princesses. Wade was distracted for all of it if he was honest. How could he not be with a certain box burning a hole in his pocket. 

When six hit they made their way to the Town square. It wasn’t as crowned as the castle front and would provide an easier escape once the show was over. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Peter asked while chewing on a nail. A sure sign he was worried. Wade took his boyfriend's hands in his own.

“I’ll be fine, cross my heart and wish to die, stick an over priced Mickey Mouse trading pin in my eye.” Peter snorted at that. He brought Wade’s hands up and gave them a kiss.

“Ok, if you say so but if you need to leave…”

“I know I know. The safe word is ‘pork and beans’ shesh don’t be a worry wart.” Satisfied with that Peter tugged Wade down to the ground and climbed onto his lap. 

Wade placed the headphones on before wrapping his arms around Peter, his hand clenched tightly arounds a very important item. 

Silence fell over the crowd only to explode in cheers as the intro of Wishes came on. Some people were already crying, many held out their phones like candles. You wouldn't think he would be missing out but Wade didn’t have to hear it, he could see it all. How much this show meant to people, to Peter. It wasn’t a minute into it and he could feel Peter shaking in his arms. The show carried on just as majestic as the ones before it. Though Wade wasn’t paying too much attention it it. He was waiting for the right moment. A very large firework went off, he could feel it vibrate the ground even as far away as they were. Wade felt his breath speed up. No. Not tonight mother fucker. Wade nuzzled into Peter’s neck, breathing him in. This was an important night. 

Before he knew it the finale of the show was there. The fireworks blasted off in rapid sensation, making his body buzz, making him wish he was home and just was soon as it started it was over. Peter swung around, tugging the headphones off. 

“Are you ok? Do you need to go?” He asked over people chanting ‘One more time! One more time!’.

“Nope. No, I’m good.” Wade clasped Peter in a hug. “Peter...you know that you are my world right?” Wade asked.

“Yup and you're my moon.” Just then everyone around them started to sing. They were singing the Wishes song. If there was ever a moment, this would be it.

“Cause we keep each other balanced.” Wade smiled. “We are like a jigsaw puzzle, beer and pretzels...you mean so much to me. I was ok with my life before I met you. I was ok to stay the way I was because it was safe, comfortable but then my friends decided that safe and I needed to break up and see other people. And because of them I met you. You pushed me in the best of ways over these last few years.” Wade pulled back from Peter and brought his hand up, unclenching his fist.

“Wade… is that?...”

“I want to keep growing with you, laughing with you, traveling, everything. Do you know what my wish is Peter?” Wade looked at Peter, the younger man's eyes glassy with tears.

“My wish is that you will say ye-”

“YES!” Peter shouted, not letting Wade finish. He clung on to his now Fiance as Peter pressed kiss after kiss to Wade's face and mouth. 

 

 

Who knew...dreams really could come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Wishes Fireworks. Not going to lie, I teared up when I first saw them years ago and I teared up watching them for the last time. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTO1RlF12ZU

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shirt if anyone wanted to know. 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/08/28/0a/08280a543f07ea7fbd3b1ade0e29124d.jpg


End file.
